Hoping to be forgotten the last kiss
by Guardian lover
Summary: Rose was going to tell Dimitri thanks for trusting her.what does she find when she gets there? Dimitri in bed with Tasha Ozera. With her world shattered only Mason to lean on what will she do? and will Tasha go mad with jealousy? plz read on
1. Chapter 1

**After Dimitri told Rose where the strigoi were hidden Rose went to see him but had an unexpected surprise…**

**R pov **

**I was walking to Dimitri's to tell him thank you for trusting me enough to tell me were the strgoi where hiding out. I tried the handle and the door was unlocked so I just let myself in. I rounded the corner that lead to the bedroom and found Dimitri in bed with Tasha! NO!… no oh please no this can't be happening! He loves me, no. I ran out of there with tears streaming down my face. **

**I ran to the only person who cared enough that wouldn't use me when I'm drunk I ran to Mason. I knocked on the door, it sounded so light yet so loud. A sleepy Mason opened the door. "Rose.. What are you doing here?" He asked then he actually saw me and his eyes were filled with anger and his jaw was clenched. "Rose what the hell happened?" He guided me in and I told him everything. Sitting there in his arms I felt safe and like nothing could hurt me, but I knew something rather someone already had. **

"**Rose you know where the strigoi are?" I simply nodded. I could tell what he was thinking and that look on his face said he could take on anything. " no Mase we can't go please." he looked determined and I gave in. " ok I'll go but we can only bring a few like Eddie, and Christian" he looked stunned " Why Christian?" was all he said. "because Christians parents were turned strigoi . Don't you think he would want payback? I know I would." he smiled " ok firefly can come if Mia can come." I don't really like Mia but I'm already in so I guess. "fine puddle can come, and its Sparky not firefly" by this I was laughing. It was at this time I also forgot what I had just walked in on. " alright so when are we leaving?" I could tell he was smiling without even looking at him. " hmmm… as soon as possible I guess" I turned and looked at him and yes I was right he's smiling. It looks good on him, a little to good. " well then lets leave right now." we started to leave when something came over me. " Wait Mase I have to make sure Sparky aint with Lissa and I have to go change." "ok I'll keep you safe as you visit her." he waited outside my room while I changed, I called out "thanks Mase for everything" he's so nice I don't deserve him. And with that I slipped into Lissa's mind. Sparky was leaving her room he just reached the door now was our chance.**

"**ok its good to go" I smiled up at him. As we left to find everyone. First was Eddie since he was just next door. Then we went and got Mia who with our luck was just walking by us. She was the easiest to convince so far. She was so angry for what happened to her mom that she immediately said yes. Next was Pyro and since I've slipped into Lissa's head so much I knew where his room was. I knocked on the door. After the fifth knock he answered. It took us a few minutes to convince him but he finally decided to tag along. Mia used compulsion on the guard into letting us out. We walked to the train station which wasn't as far as the others might think. **

**(I'm going to skip this part and go to Dimka's point of view)**

**Dimitri's pov**

I walked to my room after my once around this place. I turned the key to see that it was unlocked. "hello Dimka" said a voice from inside. I turned the light on to that it was Tasha " Tasha what are you doing here? and get out of my room!" I was looking at her and she was just wearing one of my t-shirts which was a little long on her. I was going to burn it later. " Awe what Dimka you don't want me?" Suddenly I wanted her more than anything. I was no longer in control of what I was doing. I was over her when I heard a muffled cry from the hallway and suddenly I knew what we were doing was wrong. I was in control, and I didn't want Tasha I didn't love her I love Rose. " You used compulsion on me" my voice was so cold it scared even me. I looked over at Tasha and she was frightened. "Tasha get out of my room" when she didn't move I started getting angry. " Now Tasha! I mean it, I don't know what you were thinking but I want you out." Finally she left and shut my door. I lied down and cried. I knew who had seen me and I knew it broke my Rose's heart. I have to go see here to make sure she's ok.

I made my way to her room and knocked on the door quietly . " Rose I know your probably mad at me but please let me explain" no answer and the door was locked . I guess I'll try again in the morning. I slowly walked back to my room feeling my heart brake into pieces. I went to my bed straight away crying and feeling completely empty. I had a strange dream that Rose was leaving all she kept saying was "goodbye Comrade I'll always love you" I woke up with a cold sweat, and someone was knocking on my door. I opened it up to reveal Emil "umm. Damn guardian Belikov you look like crap" " I know Emil now what's your point?" I eyed him curiously. "well five of our students have gone missing." He paused and looked up at me. " including a miss Rosemarie Hathaway" he was watching me to see my reaction. All I thought was what no my Rose is gone. She can't be gone. As quickly as I could I walked to Roses room to see it was unlocked. I went in and saw a note in the middle of the bed. I picked it up and read it, it said

To anyone who finds this,

I Rose Hathaway have left with some of my friends. We are going after the strigoi in Spokane, I know it's a stupid decision but what can I say I got talked into it. I know we'll probably not come back from this but I'll do my best to get Christian and Mia back. I promise, and guardian Belikov make sure Lissa doesn't do anything stupid. Now that I'm probably going to die soon its your job to protect her. If you don't do it I'll come back and kill you myself is that clear? It better be well bye and send Liss my love.

The one and only Rose Hathaway.

I took this to the one of the people who might be more worried about her than I was her mother. I knocked on the door and she opened it. She looks so much like Rose it almost made my heart stop. "what do you want guardian Belikov?" when she said that I immediately gave her the note. The look on her face was one of torture and grievance. Though she quickly put up her guardian mask I still saw it. And we set off doing things and getting set up to find the girl I love.

First stop was princess Dragomir's. I was hoping she would check into Lissa's head to make sure we weren't coming. Lets just pray that's what she does. We kept asking Lissa if she knew where exactly in Spokane Rose was. She was crying and we could tell she didn't know but she was worried. " guardian Belikov will you bring my sister back. Ple-e-a?" She couldn't continue her words since she was sobbing so hard. " of course princess I'll do everything in my power to bring her back." she looked at me and could tell that I meant business. We got in a car and started driving we knew where the tunnel is but where would they hide captives? What if my Rose was de- I cut my self off and thought sternly she is not dead Rose is to good to be dead. Alberta looked at me while she was driving and asked " Hey are you alright? I know you lover her and we are going to get her back" I looked back at the others and they had an expression that mimicked Alberta's. " you all know?" that was that only thing I could think to ask. And to my surprise they nodded. " why didn't you guys arrest me or worse isn't it illegal?" Celeste looked at me and said " we are keeping it a secret until she is eighteen because we know you wont do anything with her." they all looked like they agreed . It was silent until a voice came over the radio in the car that connected us to the other vehicles. " WHAT THE HECK BELIKOV YOU AND MY DAUGHTER! SO HELP ME WHEN THIS IS OVER I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING. AND IF U DID ANYTHING WITH MY DAUGHTER I WILL KILL YOU!" oh shit I forgot they could here what we were saying.

"umm…. Sure guardian Hathaway I'll tell you everything, and no I haven't done anything with Rose. I love her too much to have her throw away her future with me" my voice sounded dull like I had lost all hope. The car came to a stop and I noticed we would have to go down from here. I walked over to see that the manhole cover had already been moved and it was just enough room for a teenager to get down. I moved it over a bit more and slid my way through. Once I hit the bottom I yelled up " wait for my signal then you guys can come down" I started walking away. Away from the light and into continual darkness. I heard foot steps from behind me and I turned around to hear an ice cold voice that said " you wont find you little friend here guardian Belikov. Isaiah and Elaine took them to our hideout" I quickly pinned him and cut him across the face with my stake. "where are they?" No answer I cut him again. "little white house blue trim west sycamore street" I cut him again and raised my stake to plunge it through his heart. "you'll never find her. She'll be long dead" those words filled me with rage and I plunged m y stake through his heart and said " that's what you think" I stood up and ran back the way I came.

I climbed up and faced my team. Told them where we were going and jumped in the van. Following my lead they all got in the vehicles and drove off. We reached the destination and I ran to the door. The sight I saw when I opened the door was not what I expected. Two strigoi decapitated and Rose balling next to the lifeless body of her friend Mason. I put my hand on her shoulder and she shrank away from me. Janine came over and said " Rose honey we have to get you out of here" that Rose looked up from. The look on her face was enough to make my heart shatter." I have to protect him" I had to be strong for her "you have Rose. You have" and with that she let me pick her up and carry her away from this place. " a voice from behind us said " she couldn't have done this that sword hasn't been sharpened in years" she choked on a sob. " Belikov get her out of hear" Janine said. She looked worried and angry at the same time and I knew where the worry was directed to and I know where the anger was directed to but all that mattered right now. Is Rose.


	2. The truth hurts dont it

Lissa's pov

The guardian's came back in, I was standing in the hallway on my way to the infirmary. I saw Dimitri carrying someone, their long brown hair was falling in cascades down his am and when he turned I saw her face it was Rose.

"Dimitri" I called running over. I got a clearer look at Rose when I was standing right in front of her. She had bruises all over and she was shaking and crying. Suddenly I was so angry I couldn't help but to yell. " Dimitri Belikov WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" he was watching Rose with silent tears falling down his face. Alberta came up to us and answered my question. " Rose and her friends were captured by strigoi, the moroi which were with her are at the feeders. Eddie is in the infirmary with blood loss, and Roses friend Mason didn't make it." Alberta stopped for a breath. Then continued "When we got there Rose was kneeling over Masons body and the sword was next to her. She had decapitated two strigoi." She stopped for another breath. "that's all I know the rest you'll have to get from Rose" and she walked away.

I looked at Rose waiting for her to say something anything. I put my hand on her and sent healing spirit. She jumped out of guardian Belikov's arms and leaned against the wall. " I had devised a plan to get us out and Christian fooled the guards into thinking he wanted to turn strigoi." she paused and shuttered " Mason was screaming profanities at Christian while Pyro burned my flexi cuffs. I ran upstairs and got the strigoi's attention. I yelled at Mason to get the others out which thankfully he did" I noticed how she winced every time she said mason. " but he just had to come back for me" more tears were falling sending small streams down her face " a-and Isaiah killed him. He broke Mase's neck. Elaine the other strigoi was holding me. I was so angry I broke out of her grasp and grabbed this sword off the wall and I -I -I chopped off her head and then" she was full on sobbing by now. " Mia stayed in the doorway and used water from this tank to suffocate Isaiah and I chopped off his head to and yelled at Mia to go back to the safety of the sun" I looked at her and then I heard her thoughts.

_Mase just had to do it. I loved him like my brother even though I knew he felt different about me. He actually loved me, and that got him killed. Why, and why the hell is Liss staring at me like that. Oh where's my voice I need to tell her to stop crying she looks too much like an angel to cry" _

"Oh Rose if anything you look like an angel" with that said I jumped into her arms for a hug. Which she tensed and then hugged back.

" so Liss two way bond now?" she said. In her mind she quietly added _we can have some fun with this._ knowing she was waiting for a response I nodded and gave a huge smile. Then her face fell as she slipped back into present times. In her mind I could see her replaying everything even before she left. I sat there stunned. My sister was in love with Dimitri fucking Belikov and he did that to her! Oh No there is going to be hell to pay. Rose laughed and quietly added " Lissa I don't think you could make him pay hell" then her face went all serious " I still love him Lissy, please don't hurt him for my sake" Dimitri now seeming to notice the change in conversation. Looked at Rose in confusion. " Liss saw what happened and what made me agree to Mase wanting to leave while we were in his room" oh I don't think she told him because as soon as she said in _his room _Dimitri looked pissed off! With a capitol P.

" Rose you know male and female students aren't allowed in each others rooms" he just yelled at her. I've never seen a guardians control slip before. He quickly tried to reign in his emotions but Rose being Rose just had to yell back. " well maybe if I hadn't walked in on a disturbing, life scarring image I wouldn't have run to the person who truly loved me!" he just had to tick her off and she actually emphasized truly and loved. I got to end this before she knocks him out. " Rose can I walk you back to your room so you can calm down" she nodded.

I don't think I've ever seen Rose to upset to speak over a guy before. While we were walking I heard Rose think _you know I'm just going to break down there right?_ I knew she was talking to me but to tired to say anything out loud but I was going to be there for her no matter what. _thanks Liss you truly are my best friend and I cant wait to be your guardian. _I love you Rose was the only thing I could think back to her.

As soon as we reached her room she pulled out her key unlocked it and just crumpled on the floor. I knelt down right next to her just holding my sister in her moment of need. I whispered " Rose it's going to be ok I know he was one of your best friends but you still got me and I'm here for you" she looked a little relieved. We stayed like that for hours just sitting talking and getting it all out of our systems. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was almost curfew. " Rose I have to go but I'll be back tomorrow ok" she nodded but didn't other wise move. I stood up and walked to the door took one last look at my sister and left. I walked to my dorm, unlocked it and walked immediately to the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was pulled out of my room and into Rose's. she was sitting on the floor with a razor blade cutting lines across her wrist I had to put an end to this.

Not caring that I was only in pajama's I ran all the way to Rose's dorm I knocked on the door and said " Rose let me in" no response. I forced myself into her head she was in a puddle of her own blood and it was still coming from her wrist. "Rose" I yelled still no moving.

I ran to guardian Belikov's building which wasn't that far away. I banged on the door. He sleepily opened it and when he saw the look on my face he snapped into guardian mode. " princess what's wrong" his voice held such worry that I thought he might explode. I whispered the only word that came up " Rose" he took my look as a I need to go now. And we sprinted off towards her room. We got there and he busted the door in. We immediately saw her laying there almost dead. He went over and took her pulse, relief took over his features " she's still alive but barely" he picked her up and carried her and sprinted to the infirmary. " We need a doctor" he yelled once he had the door open. Dr. Olendski came running over to us. As soon as she saw Rose her eyes widened.

"good lord what happened?" she asked stunned at what she saw. Dimitri turned towards me. " the stress of one of her best friends getting killed and her seeing it got to her" the nurses came over and took her to get blood work done. I turned to Dimitri " its all my fault. If I would have stayed with her a little bit longer this wouldn't have happened." I sobbed. I never felt so helpless, Rose was always there to protect me and now she was the one that needed protecting and I couldn't do it.

" princess you couldn't have done anything. Roses actions were her actions not yours. You were there for her and that's what she needed. You prevented it from being worse." I smiled and said " Lissa, please call me Lissa" and I left. To go sit by my best friend.

R pov

I was holding back most of my emotions from Lissa. I knew they would just hurt her. So as soon as she left I decided to let them out. Maybe what Lissa used to do was right. So I stood up and looked around my room until I found what I was looking for my razor.

I sat back down and cut I cut deep. Two for Mason for his life being ripped away from him. And two for Dimitri who ripped my heart out first. I was woozy and I liked it. It numbed the pain and made me feel safe. The nothing ness was coming to take me away but while I was going with it I heard a knock on my door and a quiet " rose let me in" it was Lissa and she sounded worried. Wait NO Lissa I cant leave her like this she needs me. Ugh I cant fight it! I cant move! Lissa needs me, I have to fight for her. The darkness was starting to consume me my last thought was Dimitri I love you, and then the bliss full nothingness surrounded me.

Hmm am I dead? It doesn't feel like I'm dead and where's Mason? " Mason" I called out into the darkness.

"Rose" I heard called back. I turned and saw Mason standing there I ran into his arms. " Mason I missed you so much" he looked at me and laughed, then his face got all serious " Rose what are you doing here? You need to get back to Lissa she needs you they all need you." I didn't want to leave him here alone. " no they don't need me. Lissa might but she can always bond to another person, and she has Christian. Dimitri can fall in love with Tasha. Mom never was there or me so why should she care."

"oh same naive Rose." I looked at him stunned " Rosie Lissa will always need you. Christian will always need you to set him strait. While I've been here I've been listening in on everything" I looked at him and smiled same Mason. " you see Tasha used compulsion on Dimitri, and he really loves you Rose. He better take care of you or I'll come back from the dead and kill him. And as for your mother well she is your mom Rose she will always love you." I hugged him closer to me " oh Mason I'm so sorry I didn't want you to die. If I could've stopped it I would" he looked down at me and smiled " Rose if I knew the consequences and had the chance to re do it I would do the same thing every time" " I love you Mase" I kissed him on the cheek. " I know Rose, now you need to get back to Lissa and one more thing" he looked at me all serious " take care of Eddie and tell him he was my best bud and I'll always be looking out for him and I want him to look out for you" I was so going to miss my best bud. " yeah oh of course Mase" we smiled and let each other go from our hug, and everything faded back. I could here voices in the background. I felt someone grab my hand and say " Rose I need you please come back to me" it was Lissa and she sounded worried. " oh Roza please, please come back to me" I almost had to laugh at his tone and I also wanted to cry. Hmm I wonder if I put my walls down if I can talk to Liss. Well hear goes nothing …. _hey Lissy what's got everyone so bummed cheer up. And quit acting like you guys have a stick shoved up your butt._ I heard a squeal of laughter from right next to me and then I heard " oh Rose really. You can say anything and you have to say that" now I have to work on opening my eyes.

" Lissa what's going on?" I heard a worried Dimitri in the corner.

" well Rose and I can hear each other thoughts and she put her walls down and I got a really good one, and we do not have sticks up our butts"

_**Rose I speak for myself. Ha, ha !**_

_Sure you do and hey Liss should I mess with him or not?_

_**Oh most definitely!**_

_Ok tell him I want him to come over here_

_**Okee dokee, "**_Rose wants you to come over here" hmm very good Lissy. I heard shuffling of feet and a chair being pulled up. " Rose what is it?" he said while grabbing my hand.

Ok this is going to take all my strength. I gathered it together and yelled out "BOO" just as loud as I could while jumping up. He jumped back and looked scared s***less. " Rose what the crap" " you should have seen you face" I said while laughing I heard Lissa rolling on the floor laughing her butt off. I kept laughing until my sides hurt and I decided to lean back, and settle down. " now on a serious note. Mason says hi, and that if you ever hurt me he will come back from the dead and kill you" Lissa jumped up excited. " you talked to Mason". I smiled "yes and he says if he knew what was going to happen he'd do it again" Lissa smiled and in my head I let her know everything that happened. We sat in silence for a while. I got uncomfortable and decided I wanted to leave now. " ok so when are you guys getting me out of here?"

Dimitri walked out and a few minutes later walked back in " you can leave anytime just no more cutting please"

"yes sir" _captain obvious _I added in my head. Lissa looked at me and smiled.


	3. Old friends reunited

**Sexy Russian guardian - Dimitri**

**Flower with thorns- Rose**

**Drunken dummy- Adrian**

**Spirit Sunshine- Lissa**

**Flaming hot Ozera- Christian**

**Sexy rain drop- Mia**

**Never say never- Eddie**

_**A few weeks later**_

As soon as I reached my bed I fell asleep. Dreaming of Mason and how much he loved me. I dreamed about being free, and running around going crazy with Mason. I woke up with a smile plastered on my face. Might as well check the chat room.

Logged on **Never say never, Spirit Sunshine, Drunken dummy, and Flower with thorns**

**Never say never- **good morning Rose

**Drunken dummy **-yeah hey sweetie

**Spirit Sunshine **- hey Rose and Adrian what the heck is up with your code name?

**Flower with thorns- **I made it! isn't it wonderful I made Dimitri's two. J

**Spirit Sunshine -** ok then

**Now logging on Flaming hot Ozera.**

**Flower with thorns- **What the hell is up with you code name Christian. It don't fit you.

**Flaming hot Ozera- **Oh ha, ha Rosie Posie.

**Flower with thorns -** hey don't even get me started I'm still upset from getting pulled into Lissa's head when I was trying to sleep earlier.

**Spirit Sunshine ** - *blushing*

**Now logged on Sexy Russian guardian.**

**Sexy Russian guardian- **Rose what is up with my screen name? Shouldn't badass be in there somewhere.

**Flower with thorns - **I think you are sexy enough that it doesn't have to be mentioned

**Spirit Sunshine -** Rose do you have a thing going on with Guardian Belokov?

**Never say never**- Rose I thought you were in love with Mason.

**Flower with thorns - **What? No I'm still ticked at walking in on him and Tasha even though Mase told me it was just Tasha using compulsion I'm still mad! And no I wasn't in love with Mase he was just one of my best friends I didn't have the same feelings he did. L

**Never say never- **oh alright andyou better be good to her Belikov or I'll kill you!

**Sexy Russian guardian- **Rose I'm so, so, so sorry. You know I love you

**Spirit Sunshine - **See Rose he loves you

**Flaming hot Ozera- **I don't know how she is the exact opposite of him. She's a total Asshole! J

**Sexy Russian guardian and Never say never - **watch it Ozera

**Now logged on Sexy rain drop**

**Flower with thorns - **Awe thanks for the compliment Sparky that just means I'm doing my job. And why isn't Adrian saying anything its kind of creepy.

**Drunken dummy - **heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Rosieeeeeeeeee! You should come over and have a pajama party without pajama's. you need to let loose.

**Flower with thorns - **Maybe later but the clothes stay on and it will NOT just be us there! So who's all coming.

**Sexy rain drop- **hey where are we going?

**Flower with thorns -** Adrian's to live it up. You coming?

**Sexy rain drop- **of course!

**Flower with thorns- **ok who else is coming?

**Spirit sunshine**- I guess we all are. J

**Flower with thorns- **ok We'll be there in a bit Adrian and don't get anymore drunk without me.

**Drunken dummy - **ok Rosie

**Flower with thorns- **stop calling me that!

**Flower with thorns has logged off**

Ok now first things first. Where is my shirt? I swear I just had it.

I heard a soft knock on my door to reveal Dimitri standing outside with his guardian mask on. He looked me up and down before saying. " oh sorry for the intrusion" "its all right just wait a sec" I shut the door and finally found my red v neck tank I was looking for. I opened the door and stepped out. We walked in silence to Adrian's apartment. I didn't even bother knocking I just went and sat by Adrian.

Who was asleep, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I was surprised at his grip. "Adrian let me go" he wouldn't budge so I did one of the only things I could. I looked up at Dimitri sorrowfully and kissed Adrian on the lips. He immediately let me go. So I stood up walked past Dimitri got a cup of ice water. Walked back in and dumped it on Adrian's head.

He bolted up and said " what where's the fire?". I fell down laughing. Dimitri still looked passed from the fact that I kissed Adrian, but know he was trying to suppress a laugh.

Lissa came Running in and said "what happened? We heard yelling and-." she paused now taking in the scene that lied before her. Adrian's socking wet hair, and me rolling around laughing like an idiot. I sat up clutching my stomach, and still laughing. " Liss I'll show you" I put my walls down and let her see what happened. She was soon laughing too, and Dimitri started chuckling. " ok Rose now why was he mad" Lissa sad looking over at Dimitri. I showed her. " really Rose you thought that was the only way" she said between giggles. "Yeah it got him to release me didn't it, and sorry comrade" he nodded. Eddie and Mia finally walked in. "damn and I thought Rose takes forever" Lissa said. " hey must I remind you who was the first one here!"

" oh Rose you were only the first one because you love me" Adrian added coming out of his bedroom with a towel trying to dry his hair.

" ok can we get off this subject and play games" Eddie suggested.

"great idea first off is truth or dare" as soon as I said those words Liss looked like she was ready to bolt. " I am not playing truth or dare with you Rose sorry" I gave her my super sad face and hoped she would change her mind. " awe please Lissa it wouldn't be fun without you" " ugh fine Rose I'll play but only if Dimitri does"

I turned my face to Dimitri. " please, please, please play Dimitri" his resolve shattered under my gaze. And the words came out of his lips with such sorrow you'd think I asked him to kill me. " fine Rose I'll play" I which sucker is going first? Hmm I pick Christian. Lissa's eyes widened as she heard my thoughts. " ok Pyro truth or dare?" I smiled wickedly at him. He gulped " dare, I'm not afraid of you Rosie". my smile grew at this. " you should be. ok Chrissie pooh I dare you to go to the commons wearing a pair of Lissa's lingerie dancing and singing to porn star by Amy Meredith" he paled as I said this. But reluctantly he nodded. " ok Liss you find my video camera I'll pick out what he's wearing." we both ran off to find what we needed.

I came pack in with a tie dye thong ad bra set. I threw them at Christian and said " go get changed Sparky" he ran off to Adrian's bathroom. He stepped out and I fell out of my chair laughing. Lissa came in holding the camera which hadn't started recording yet. She blushed and sent a glare over my way. " Lissa will you go and record this for me. And I'll know if you don't do it" I said tapping my head. She nodded and walked Christian out who had his I pod and I pod dock in one hand. Lissa put a trench coat on him for the way there and the way back. A few minutes later Christian came in holding Lissa's hand and looking completely mortified.

He changed back into his clothes, set back down and said " Mia truth or dare" Mia had courage. " dare" she practically sang. " Mia I dare you to kiss guardian Belikov for at least three minutes" she looked at me and said " sorry Rose" I smiled " it's ok Mia he needs to show what an awesome kisser he really is and not be ashamed of it" Dimitri just had a scowl on his face. " I will not I repeat not kiss a student" everyone turned there attention to me. " I'm a different case I've already killed." Christian said " a dare is a dare and if you procrastinate any more it'll turn into six minutes" I was laughing at both their expressions Mia looked at me sorrowfully Dimitri looked ticked. I slapped Mia's butt " come on Mia we don't have all day. And it's fine with me I promise" she nodded and went and put her lips to Dimitri. Neither of them looked like they enjoyed it but this was funny. I'm sad now that Lissa has my video camera.

Soon enough the three minutes were up and they sprang apart. Mia had a look on her face, that said she was planning something to get back at me for slapping her butt. "Lissa truth or dare" Liss surprised us all "dare" she whispered. Mia's smile grew. " Lissa I dare you to make out with Rose" Lissa and I froze with shock.

" come on come on a dare is a dare" Mia said quoting me.

_**Sorry Rose **_came over through the bond. _it's ok Liss, and lets give them a show pretend I'm Christian._

She nodded and through the bond she said _**and pretend I'm Dimitri.**_

We did exactly that. When we broke apart all guys shifted their legs including Dimitri.

We carried on the game like that until Dimitri's phone went off. He answered it on the second ring. " hello guardian Belokov. Ye I'll be right there. Oh sure I'll ask her" he hung up. " Rose would you like to come we got some new students and we'd like to get them situated. There's a new damphir girl named Tia who will be sharing a room with you" yes new girl and I get to share my room? Sweet we'll be awesome together. " yeah sure I'll come" we stood up waved to the others and ran to Kirova's office.

"Now Tia I promise Wesley will be in safe hands. He'll always be in your hands of course and if there is anything you need please just call me"

I walked in to see this girl about my height maybe shorter with Chestnut colored hair with gold streaks. I caught a glimpse of her eyes as she talked they seemed to change color while emotions got stronger or colder. " of course headmistress. He'll be safe with me I owe him my life" her voice was warm while she showed no emotions. " we have company now and I'd like to discuss other arrangements with you guys" man I like this chick already. Kirova looked scared of this chick I wonder why. Kirova put up her mask " oh of course. Tia this is Rose, you will be sharing a room with her" she turned to face me. Lights danced in her eyes as she stuck out her hand. " it's nice to meet you" I shook her hand.

I heard someone say under their breath great put the two trouble makers together. She didn't look phased at that comment but she did say " oh dearest brother how could you think me a trouble maker" "easily I've known you forever" Emil stepped out of the shadows looking rather happy for a guardian. " yeah well we have more important matters to discuss than my past." She turned back to Kirova " I'll gladly leave now please show me were Wesley's room is and I'll tell him we got things settled." Kirova looked over at us. " Guardian Belikov would you mind showing her to Mr. Dragomir's room. Wait what this dude we are going to see is a Dragomir? Holy crow. Lissa's not the last one. Tia turned to me and said " NO Lissa's not the last one Eric had a twin brother named Aaron. Who wasn't widely known. He died a few months ago. Yes Wesley is an only child, no I can not hear your thoughts you just had a look on your face that questioned our words." She looked at us than back at Emil. "father says hello." Emil stiffened at this and she rubbed the make up off her cheek to reveal a blue /green bruise. Emil put his make up and said " you know wants you show _him _our father is going to be a dead man." " yes I know that's why I plan not to show him, and Rose will you take me to Liss" she looked at me hope filled her eyes making them blue.

" yeah sure and may I ask how you know Lissa?" " ha, ha I was waiting for that we are friends and we used to live together. Remember that one room in her house that seemed nobody went in or out of" she was looking at me funny. And I did remember so I nodded. She continued " well that was my room. I was little and I was getting over my mother dying along with my little sister." I was about to ask her how her mother and sister died but we were ambushed by Lissa. " oh my gosh Tia I didn't know you were one of the new kids. Wait did you come with _him?" _honestly why do people call whoever he is _him_? " oh Liss just because you two never got along doesn't mean anything" she was laughing but then she took on a very serious look. " Liss babe will you heal this" she said turning and pointing at her cheek. Lissa looked furious " had a little run in with your father I see" Tia nodded.

Lissa's face softened " you didn't tell _him _did you." Tia put her guardian mask back in place. " No I didn't tell Wesley, you know how upset he would be" Dimitri gasped and said " he isn't one of our students now is he?" After Lissa healed her Tia looked back at Dimitri. " yes Dimitri he is one of the students now and don't worry I'll keep him in check. Plus Olena says hi" he smiled. Tia's face turned and she started walking away like she was in a dream.

Dimitri laughed " guys don't worry Wesley is upset and is subconsciously he is calling his guardian to him. They're bonded you know." Lissa looked shocked "since when" was all she asked. A few years ago while they were still in Russia. We were on a ski trip with Ivan, which this was when Ivan died. When I van's guardian left him defenseless. Tia stepped in and got killed after she killed all of them but the last when decided to take her down two, Wesley who was with them brought her back. They are in love and he couldn't live without her." with that Dimitri walked away.


	4. Mastering difficult things

**Oh yeah by the way Wesley controls two elements. Water and Spirit. It is extremely rare and I great gift.**

Tia's POV _With great power comes great Responsibility_

I could hear him calling out to me he was worried and looking for me. I rounded a corner. When he saw me, and he saw that I had to shake to regain control. " oops sorry babe I didn't I was that worried." he pulled me into a hug which I melted into. " Shh Wesie it's ok. I got preoccupied with Rose, Lissa, and Dimitri." he nodded stiffly "so our old gang is back together?" I nodded. " well everybody accept Ash Lynn but she'll be here in a bit, and Amy who will never come back." I started crying when I thought of my sisters. Ash Lynn who is my twin, and decided to stay in Siberia for a bit longer, and Amy who was killed when she was eleven.

Wesley noticed the change in me and let me cry into his shoulder. " hush babe its going to be alright" Emil rounded the corner as Wesley said this. I had never let Emil see me cry and it broke his heart to see me like this.

" Let's go see Rose and Liss. Emil we'll see you later." I said before walking of holding Wesley's hand. We were rounding the corner when I saw a quick movement and immediately moved Wesley out of the way. Something was pushing on my chest and I couldn't breath. Through our bond I reached out to Wesley.

_Burst the pipe, use your magic I'll use everything I have to help but Wesie it's dangerous for you._

_**Victoria I Don't think I can. I'm not that strong and your getting weaker.**_

_Ugh babe fine let me get control over it._

You see we've had our bond for a while. Longer than they know, and him bringing me back to life again made our bond that much stronger, plus well I can kind of sort ofwield this element called life. ( I can also use his elements when he lets me) I can keep someone alive or end it. Rose can two she just don't know yet. She is my cousin and I want to protect her.

Using most of my strength I took control, sending fright and shock through whoever was harming us. They froze in place and a huge wall of water soon separated us. I was getting dizzy, and I could see the world spin. My hands were glowing and I knew so was the locket. _( She has to give one to Rose so Rose can control her power. When it glows they are most deadly_)

I placed my hands on the water and it froze in place, and I knew Wesley was safe. My locket stopped glowing and so did my hands. I felt the darkness pulling me under and I knew it was just a matter of time. I was coming in and out of my trans fixed state. I heard shouting.

" Wesley what did she do? She couldn't have done this! Is she ok? Are they going to be ok? You know attacking a moroi is wrong, and you shouldn't have let her do it." It was Emil and boy did he sound angry.

Finally Wesley responded " is it wrong if they attacked you first? And I cant tell you I'd have to show you, and yes she did this. She did what she did to protect me they were using air against her making it so she couldn't breath. Now would you like to see so I can explain"

"Ugh you have a point and yes please show me." I heard shuffling. Then the thrill of what Wesley was doing I wanted to see so I slipped into his head.

_**Bout time you got here Victoria. I've been worried sick. **_Damn the bond.

_Yeah well_ _I was busy. And what's with the calling me Victoria. I thought I made it clear it's Tia now._

_**Yeah well you scared me just like you used to. So a little past in the new present. **_We shut up and just reminisced with the thing Wesley was showing Emil. He saw everything from the beginning up until now.

" wow you guys went through that much. And she can do that, and you have two elements. Cool!" gosh got to love my brother. I sat up and looked at them before saying " well now you know, and we have to get to Lissa. She might be worried"

Wesley was laughing. _**Her and Rose stopped by I showed them everything before you started coming to. Emil was the last of the people we wanted to know. That now knows. **_

_Wait Wes who all knows?_

_**Just Rose, Lissa, Alberta, Emil, and Dimitri.**_

_Least we don't have to keep it from them, and we have to teach Rose the whole wielding life and death thing._

_**All in good time Tia all in good time.**_

I nodded and walked out of the room to go find our friends. I was almost to our room when something started calling out to me. It wasn't Wesley his call was different. This one was dangerous and much more life threatening it was….

**Ooh sorry to leave you guys with a cliff hanger. And I just want to say thanks to you guys that reviewed, and please keep them coming I love to hear from others. Either good or bad, I mean everything needs a little criticism, but mind I am new at this! Love yalls **


	5. She cant catch a brake!

**Yes my name is Victoria but I have nothing to do with the Tia in this story. I just like the name. Plus I wouldn't want to be in my own story t would be boring then. Her story is really, really sad though.**

Rose pov

We were in my dorm waiting for Tia and Wesley to come. We just sat there waiting. Until a scream filled our ears. I jumped off my bed and told Lissa to stay here. I walked out to see Tia by some guy and he was beating the shit out of here. Burning her and making her bloody. Emil obviously heard the scream two but he stopped at the sight. " father" he exclaimed. He was so tense I thought he might explode but obviously not possible.

I looked away from him and looked at Tia. " Tia I don't think I can it might hurt you" a voice said from behind Emil. It was some tall moroi dude and he looked like he wanted to kill. It hit me she was using there bond, and by the looks of it she wasn't helping his mood. A blood curdling scream filled the air as the moroi dude apparently her 'father' cut across her side with a pocket knife. By the looks of it he cut deep! Then he sunk his fangs into her neck.

" NO!" Emil and Wesley said. Emil running towards them and Wesley concentrating until her father lifted his head with Tia's blood oozing down his face. I grin spread across his face until what Wesley was doing started working. The dude stayed frozen in place. He was being tortured in his head. Emil grabbed Tia out of her father's reach and carried her over by Wesley. Other guardians came and grabbed him and took him away from her.

_**A few days later.**_

Tia started coming around. Wesley never left her side and always made sure she had everything she needed.

Wesley was smiling. Tia opened her eyes and looked at me. " Rose I'm so glad he didn't see you" huh what's going on? Why would she be worried about me?

"Let me explain. My real father was a kind, caring and gentle man. Well when I was real little this guy walked up to us and grabbed me putting his fangs to my neck. He told my father that either he dies or I do. Daddy decided for me to live. I knew where my home was and I wasn't afraid to walk their, but I was afraid that my father your uncle wouldn't be coming home" she paused. Obviously waiting for me to say something. " so you're my cousin. On what side?" I asked adoring that my cousin was a badass like me.

"Your fathers side" cool she knows my dad and I don't.

"well he bit my father then and there. I saw the light leave his eyes. I got dad's phone and called the alchemist. From that moment I hardened my heart." Wow this chick is tough. Woo go Tia! Even though the her story is sad it made her the way she is.

" A few weeks later I went back to school. When I cam home the guy named Derek that killed my father was sitting talking with my mother. Acting like he was sad it fucking pissed me off!" the glass of water in her hand shattered to pieces, but the strange thing was the water stayed in place. There was this locket around her neck that was glowing. To my right was Wesley and he looked scared beyond recognition. Slowly the locket stopped glowing but her eyes were still hard.

"when my mother went to check on my little sister he came over to me pulled out a knife and put it by my side, and said if I ever told anyone what he did he would kill me." her eyes softened a little bit with the next part like it was going through her head as she said this like she was reliving it.

" Derek went and sat down. Emil never liked him and was listening to the whole conversation from a hiding spot." Tia smiled looking over at Emil.

" A year later Derek took us swimming and my foot got caught in the weeds and I couldn't get loose. I died when I was nine, but there was this kid with bright aqua eyes that new me from school. He jumped in and got me out. He noticed I wasn't breathing and put his hand on the side of my face and brought me back" her smile got even bigger at this memory.

" the first thing I saw was his face and I fell for him. He looked worried and then he passed out in my arms. Derek requested we call him father so when he came over to us I begged him to let me take care of the boy. He grabbed me trying to make me come with him. I resisted and he slapped me, and left me there. I carried the boy over to this willow and just sat there with his head in my lap waiting for him to wake up." she paused and looked at the water that was still floating over her. She put her face up to it and slowly drank it in. when she was finished drinking it floated over to Wesley and he turned it into a ice lily. Which he handed over to her. Smiling she put is in her hair, and it didn't melt. " when he finally woke up he had a smile plastered on his face until he saw the hand print on mine and the tears that were still leaking through my eyes. He then turned from happy to angry in point five seconds.

He demanded I tell him who did it. I told him everything starting with my father and ending with us being where we were. He sat there and listened to my sad story and by the end of it he was holding me while I was crying. We stayed like that for a while until Derek came looking for me. He found us like that with Wesley's arms wrapped around me and he was beyond words angry"

Tia was trembling as she saw it play through her head. " Derek grabbed my arm so hard I heard something snap. He was calling me a whore and he said he was going to make a blood whore out of me."

Wesley apparently never heard this part because the lily in Tia's hair shattered with his anger. Tia laughed because apparently it tickled as the pieces slid down. Then she got back to the story of her life and was immediately upset.

"my mother was out but Emil and Ash Lynn were still home. Ash Lynn was hanging clothes out back and didn't see or hear us. When we went inside the house he drug me to my room and through me on the bed. He turned and locked the door and started undressing me. He bit my neck and I screamed as loud as I could. Emil he was already banging on the door already broke it down. He ripped Derek off of me and shoved him against the wall yelling and hitting him wherever he could."

" Derek stomped out of the room and went to find my clueless mother. Ash Lynn came in after Emil but as soon as Derek was off of me she was at my side drying the blood and re dressing me. When mother got home Derek was waiting for her and said he saved me from becoming some teenage moroi's blood whore. Mother said I should thank him I did and then later that night I snuck out of my house and ran to our tree.

The big willow by the pond; the one and only place I felt safe. Wesley met me there after I sent him a text. When he got there and saw me weeping with bruises all over he ran to my side. He immediately noticed how I held my wrist and then he saw the bite mark on my neck. He was shaking with anger. His question surprised me he had asked if Derek raped me. I told him how Emil got Derek off of me before that happened. For that Wesley seemed to calm a bit." Tia paused and leaned against Wesley's shoulder.

" when I was thirteen I had put up with enough crap from him. Wesley and I were walking and Derek came around the corner looking pissed off. Wesley and I were holding hands and Derek was about to attack my moroi and one true love. He put Wesley behind me and Derek slapped me with enough force to make the world spin. Before he could do anything else Wesley stood in front of him protecting me. The world went right and I stood up, but before I cold manage to protect my moroi; Derek pulled his arm back and hit Wesley across his precious angel face." Tia stopped and subconsciously frowned.

" My vision was tinted red and all I could think about was hurting him, and making him pay for what he did to Wesley. Emil came up and held me back and took me home. My hand started glowing and my little sister came up and grabbed my hands dying instantly. My mother also grabbed my hands and died" Tia was sobbing and felt nothing but loathing.

" I was so disgusted with myself that I just laid next to their bodies and cried. Derek got home drunk and saw me laying next to them. He was angry and he beat me worse of all. Ash Lynn and Emil mourned the deaths but didn't blame me. I couldn't control my powers and I had no one to comfort me and bring me back to myself. I was officially going insane when Wesley came to my window, where Derek had locked me in I was bruised from head to toe and I couldn't stop shaking."

" if Emil hadn't found me in your room Derek would've been dead a long time ago!" Wesley was apparently sucked into her head and his anger mixed with hers.

"Well Emil did find you and he let me run away with you."

This time Emil interrupted " after you used his compulsion on me."

Tia looked thoughtful " well yeah but it was only a little bit. Anyway, we went and stayed at his families house until Derek sent his guardians and killed them all. Wesley and I barley made it out, but we did in fact make it. We ran to the Dragomir's who with open arms kept us safe." Tia stopped and giggled.

" Wesley and I insisted on sharing a room and going to a school in France. That was underground, and safe from strigoi butt wipes. We stayed hidden and hardly ever talked to others. One day Eric felt like the Dragomir's were being watched so they had us transfer schools and they moved to the house in Russia. We went to school in Russia so that's how we met Dimitri and Viktoria. Oh my gosh how I miss her! Well back to what I was saying. Wesley was depressed after his aunt and uncle died that we couldn't face you guys. Well I wouldn't let him come here he was a wreck and he took up drinking. I still cant get him to stop"

Wesley who had taken a flask out of his pocket said " Tia that is majorly off topic and you know that"

Tia merely smiled and started again " well Eric had us stay with Olena until we could transfer or would transfer. Well my 'father' found out where we were hiding and one day while we were walking home from school tried to grab me, but Dimitri threw a knife at his arm and Wesley kind of made him slide on the ice and make him run into a tree.

Well then we went skiing with Ivan and I'm guessing Wesley and Emil or Dimitri have told you that story. Wesley shuddered, and well what I never told anybody was they were hired by Derek" Wesley bolted up right out of the chair and ran to the door. Tia slipped into his mind and started taking the darkness away. She was shaking and I thought I was bad at control. Her necklace was standing straight up away from her body. Liss went to comfort her but Tia froze her in place.

" Don't it'll be fine once he's calm. Well lets get on shall we. Our bond was stronger and controlling life or death. My life was fudged up, and on top of that my 'father' was trying to kill me. I felt just so dang dandy, but I had to protect Wesley at whatever costs. So we went back quickly to Russia and then left to Poland. With the huge strigoi attacks there they had no choice but to send us here. Where I could protect him and further my learning. And now I'm here and in a hospital room with my older brother, cousin, waiting for my sister to join us, friends, and my soon to be cousin in law " Tia said holding up her hand.

Lissa let out an excited squel and started dancing in place. I was just smiling until something came over me. " So Tia why is Derek still chasing after you?" She looked sad and said " he never forgave me at killing the one person who he could get whatever he wanted with a snap of his fingers. He said I killed his happiness and left him with three bastards"

_A few months later._

Tia was trying to build a house of cards with Wesley. They finally got it steady until a guardian came in and said " Derek Badica has escaped." Tia shook and took away all of Wesley's anger and then went to run it off taking her stake with her. **( p.s Tia's stake has a dove with an olive branch , a lily, and a dragon on it) **

We sat there for hours waiting for signs of life. Just kidding we were waiting for Tia to come back Wesley seemed worried. " Hey Wes how long does it usually take to run all her anger off ?" he looked at his watch and started trembling all over again " from fifteen to twenty minutes." Oh this cant be good. " ok then do you want to come look for her with me?" he nodded solemnly, and we walked out.

I found blood drops and a stake with a dove with an olive branch , a lily, and a dragon on it. We kept following the drops and walking around the wards until we saw Tia tied to a huge oak tree. We got closer and then something hit me and I blacked out. I woke up in a small room with Tia sleeping in the corner and no signs of Wesley. Tia woke up screaming and then I realized what was happening either they were torturing Wesley or their bond was broken…

**So what do you guys think it should be, a broken bond or torture? What do you think Tia will do to save him? Will she go as far as to re-die herself? Trust me you'll never guess!**


	6. I can't live without my love

**R P.O.V**

We were here for what seems like forever. I always woke up to Tia screaming. " Tia how long has it been?" She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face "three days" she said in a voice that was weak and couldn't belong to her.

" Tia what's the longest he's kept you without Wesley and torturing him?" as soon as the question was out. Then next wave hit and it was incredibly pain full to watch her going through this. Breathing heavily she replied " two..(breath) months." she slumped back I don't think she has any strength left in her.

The door swung open to reveal Derek holding Wesley by his head. " Victoria I want you to see this in person" Then he twisted Wesley's head like Isaiah did to Mason. Wesley slumped to the floor I couldn't tell if he was alive or dead but Tia was Pissed Off. She jumped up with the doors still flying down her face, and with incredible speed she ran up to her 'father' and put her stake through his heart. **( Rose found it while they were walking and gave it back to Tia ) **

Once Derek was dead Tia fell to her knees next to Wesley. With her stake she cut her arm and put it to Wesley's mouth. She sucked me into her head along with Wesley. Memories and Laughter filled among us. Wesley and Tia were sitting by this willow tree and Tia was leaning on Wesley with her head on his shoulder while he read some book. In real life Tia said " Wesley remember our tree where we used to sit for hours reading William Shakespeare." Then we were in her next memory " our fist kiss" Wesley was sitting under the tree again and Tia cam running up to him crying. He just held her and when her crying stopped. He tilted her head up to him and kissed softly on her lips. A smile crept over her face and she leaned up and kissed him back. It changed again " bringing me back to life" this time it was an image she got from him. He jumped in and untangled her. And healed her giving her life. " healing Ash Lynn for me so she wouldn't die" a girl that looked a lot like Tia was lying on the ground with a knife in her stomach. Wesley put his hand on hers and sent healing spirit. " bringing me back again" the girl was gone and Tia was covered in blood and lying in the snow. Wesley trembling went over and put his lips to hers and brought her back again in this one Wesley mumbled as he was kissing her " I cant live without you love" again it was one she got from Wesley. I got out of her head for the next one but I heard the title fall from Tia's lips " the first time we made love." Now that I'm back in reality I heard footsteps coming towards us, and I looked over Tia was kind of looking weak. Finally her wrist fell from Wesley and she used her strength the lay his head down and curl up into his side and let herself fall into darkness.

The door burst open to reveal a girl that looks like Tia I'm guessing that was Ash Lynn but her hair was black with red streaks going through it, Dimitri, and of course Alberta. Ash Lynn rushed to Tia's side saying " NO not my sister after everything she went through this can't be happening" Ash Lynn took off her locket and put it on Tia's back " Tia I give you most of your power back. Just like I said I would when we were fifteen and you had Wesley save me" color flooded Tia's cheeks and Ash Lynn looked normal and fine. Wesley's eyes fluttered open as he looked down at Tia's head on his chest. " I love you love" he muttered and kissed her forehead.

Dimitri came over to me and looked worried. " Don't worry about me just get them out of here. Nothing happened to me Tia wouldn't let them touch me" Wesley's head snapped up. " what do you mean them?" I looked at Tia's sleeping or comatose figure and said " men came down here wanting to test us and hurt us. They were strigoi, but every time they tried to touch me Tia jumped up and killed them. That was the only time she seemed normal other than that while they tortured you she laid there screaming" he looked disturbed by this

"And what happened when the strigoi tried to do something to her?" Wesley looked sad and angry at the same time, but knowing it was his Tia and that his anger only hurt her more he calmed himself down with the images she showed before. " well they wanted to hurt us by taking blood from us and well…" he moved her hair and sure enough there were several bite marks there, and one was fresh. He started crying into her hair and just holding her.

" did she even put up a fight?" he asked I was looking down. " every time she put up a fight they started calling and having Derek torture you more. So she gave up on fighting to save you" Emil came in and picked up Tia holding back tears Wesley was right behind him with tears falling down his face. Ash Lynn lead the way out, and into the sunshine. The entire way there Wesley never stopped fussing over Tia and he always sent her images. She was still unconscious but one in particular brought a smile to her face. Wesley mumbled " the night you said yes." Awe I got what he was playing for her. He was playing the night he proposed. How sweet! Dimitri was sitting with me. We didn't talk we didn't even look at each other. When we pulled up Dimitri tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to face him and he said " Rose I have to tell you something. Will you go on a walk with me?" I nodded and stepped out of the van. Dimitri and I walked for awhile without talking. He broke the silence.

" Rose what happened was wrong. You and I shouldn't have done that. I am grateful that you saved me in the cave but the cabin was wrong and well Tasha asked me to be her guardian again and I accepted" he looked at me and I was beyond mad.

" SO WHAT AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US YOUR GOING TO THROW ME AWAY LIKE I'M JUST SOME TOY YOUR TIRED OF PLAYING WITH!"

I was seething from head to toe. " Rose please listen" I shook my head. "No guardian Belikov you listen I love you and your throwing it away. I hope you have a nice life with Tasha. At least she can give you what I can't" I said barely even a whisper. I have no clue if he heard me but now I was running away from him and to Tia my cousin who understands me through and through.

I got to the infirmary and sure enough Tia was leaning against the wall. She looked angry and sad. "you know" it wasn't a question I knew she would hear what was going on. Of course she nodded and I walked over and just cried into her shoulder. " please don't tell Lissa. She'll be mad at me for not telling her." she looked at me and her frown tilted into a lopsided smile. " I won't tell her she'll know in due time." I looked at her all confused she leaned towards me and pointed at my stomach.

"Being what we are we can have children with damphirs and moroi." I was stunned. " so I'm" she nodded. " and it's Dimi-" I couldn't bring myself to say his name. " yes Rose it's his, and Wesley and I will help take care of it. Liss won't know who's the child is until she sees the babe's eyes." I love my cousin she always knows what to say, and mean it.


	7. When push comes to shove

Still in Rose's point of view, I hope you enjoy!

It has been five years from when I last saw my former mentor and lover. It hurts to even think his name, and to think that he ran off with Tasha Ozera! I was still able to graduate while pregnant. I have always had Tia to help me through everything. Her and Wesley knew everything that happened.

Whenever Lissa and Christian went to visit Tasha Tia had asked them if I could help her or just have a little cousin time with them. Wesley's father before he died left everything to him so Wesley had this cute house in Germany where Tia loved going. So whenever Lissa and Christian left we went there with Ash Lynn and Emil.

Wesley's moroi friend Darren was always there with us. He had a permanent room on the second floor. Tia and Wesley's room was under ground and my room was on the first floor. There were several other rooms but these were specifically ours and no one else's. Of course Ash Lynn and Emil had there own rooms on the second floor with Darren.

Ugh that place was home and the place next door to them was Lissa's house. So we weren't that far apart. That's where we are now in Germany with family and friends. It's summer and I plan on playing outside with my kids. I was walking down the stairs when I heard Tia on the phone " what Liss no. Well fine we have your house prepared see you in in a little while. No Lissa it's fine of course everything is alright it's just a little stress full to be called at last minute but I swear I have everything ready."

"Hey Tia is Cameryn down here with you? I haven't seen her around" I was carrying a sleeping Brett in my arms. He woke up when I said Tia; jumped out of my arms and ran down the rest of the stairs. "Auntie T" he yelled jumping into her arms. Good thing Wesley was holding Leslie in his arms. Other wise Tia would have dropped her. **(p.s Cam, and Brett are Rose's kids and they are twins. Leslie you probably guessed is Wesley and Tia's daughter and she is almost 1 and a half) **

" well hello Brett have you seen Cam?" Tia asked Brett but he shook his head. " well my little army commander will you go fined you sister for me and mommy" Tia always knew how to get him to do stuff for her while when I ask him to clean his room he looks at me funny. Gosh he has my attitude, Dimitri's control though, but he has Dimitri's eyes and facial structure. I love this kid, and Camry looks like me with Dimitri's hair and eyes plus mostly his attitude, but she is my child and has moments where she is like me.

Especially when it comes to getting up in the morning! Tia who had been in my thoughts was laughing so hard you'd think she was insane. " yes they are like you they are loyal and willing to help with anything, and if you need help getting him to clean his room say you'll give him a bowl of ice cream after wards." Man my cousin was a genius! " nope just happy to help." She said while picking up Leslie from Wesley's arms. She cooed to the baby for awhile I went back upstairs to find what was taking Brett so long. Tia heard my thoughts wrapped Les in a blanket before following me upstairs. Wesley followed us but went to the living room instead of outside. Brett as soon as we opened the door came crawling army style up to us. " Mommy, auntie T get down there is a strange man holding Cam." I froze, but Tia turned to me and handed me Les. " get Les and Brett inside I'll get Camry"

I nodded and carried Les inside to Wesley before going to get Brett but he was already running to Lissa's house and at the guy who's back was turned to us with a yelling Cameryn in his arms. " I will never tell you were I live mommy said never to talk to strangers" she was hitting and kicking him with everything she had.

Then the guy said " well if I don't know where you live I cant take you home to your mommy now can I?" he asked, his voice was so familiar it broke my heart but before I could remember who Brett yelled out " hey creeper get your hands off my sister" and threw a rock at him.

The guy turned and as soon as I saw his face I knew who it was. It, it was Dimitri. He reached out and caught the rock before it hit him. That just ticked off Brett who was now running at his full speed.

Tia caught him and told him to settle. He nodded and sat down in place. She calmly walked up to Dimitri who was still holding Cam. " Auntie T" cam yelled out and literally jumped into Tia's arms. Tia caught her mid flight and told her to go sit with Brett. Before Cam did she walked up looked at Dimitri and kicked him in the shin. Cam one Dimitri zero.

" Oww!" He called out grabbing below his knee and jumping up and down. I walked over to Brett and knelt down. Cam who launched herself at Tia did the same thing to me but this time so did Brett. I hugged them both to me and said " Camry what have Auntie T and I told you about going outside alone. Thank God your safe but I don't know I would have done if you weren't."

"Awe mommy don't cry" Cam and Brett said at the same time wiping tears away from both sides of my face. I stood up holding both of my kids and started walking over to Dimitri and Tia who were yelling at each other. Darren ran out with Wesley and little Leslie. Darren came running over to me while Wesley was walking over to Dimitri and Tia. " we heard yelling and Camry scream. Is everything alright?" Darren with concern across his face asked. "yeah just Dimitri's here and picked up Cam without her liking and well you know how she is." smiling he nodded.

" you a**hole" Tia yelled out and punched him in the gut. "ooh auntie T said a bad word" both the twins said at once. Wesley was almost to her when Dimitri raised his hand and slapped her. Oh shit! Good thing Wesley was holding Les or Dimitri would be so dead. That didn't stop Brett he took off running. He passed Wesley who had stopped and looked like he might explode! Brett ran up and kicked Dimirti in the balls. Yup that's my kid.

" You do not disrespect a lady let alone my aunt" Brett was seething and he was usually the calm quite kid who wouldn't want to see anyone hurt, but of course his family was another matter. Tia picked Brett up and said to Dimitri in a voice that was so cold so evil and so unlike her it scared me. " you stay away from her Belikov or so help me you'll be saying you last prayers."

Wesley was there and holding Leslie it looks like Tia took away all his anger. We were hoping this would al blow over but no Tasha had to come out and see what the problem was. " What the hell happened?" Tasha who was now kneeling by Dimitri said. Brett surprisingly answered " he disrespected family on our property so I kicked him were it hurt" he was beaming.

Tia was struggling to hold back a laugh from his expression. Tasha on the other hand looked mad. " you little brat didn't anyone ever teach you not to disrespect your elders hmm?" she looked like she was going to slap my child but I interceded. " Tasha if you so much as lay a hand on my child moroi or not you will be dead!" she looked up at me.

" I should have known he was your son" Tasha said and Tia slapped her across the face. " I can hear thoughts you know!" Tia said. Her anger back, and full fledged. Wesley handed her Leslie who seemed to have a calming affect on her. " ok Wes we are all civilized adults, and we will act that way." Tia said sending a glare over to Tasha and Dimitri. " though I must warn you. These two are Hathaway's and have been being trained since they were three" Dimitri nodded finally standing up. Tasha looked at the baby in my arms. " what about that one?" she asked glaring at Les. " This one is my daughter and I'll kill anyone who dares hurt her along with Brett and Cam."

Tasha gulped obviously being foiled by Tia who was in guardian mode. " now please find Liss and Chris and tell them the tea is on and if you will please join us."

Tia sent me a message through my head.

_**I want to kill them!**_

_Me two Tia, me two._

She cuddled Leslie against her and started walking away. To the big Willow tree planted next to the pond in the yard. Tia sat in the grass and then we saw it there was a wolf going towards her. Growling until Tia held up her hand we all looked worried. Animals never liked damphirs but there is something different about Tia and I'm starting to go master the powers from being what we are. I wonder if animals like me now? Probably not but then the wolf rubbed its head against Tia's hand and licked Les. Wait this is Tia's dog what was it's name oh yeah flower. I forgot how much she looked like a wolf!

Tia sat over there for awhile with Leslie in her arms and flower laying by her feet. I wonder what she's thinking about. Wesley went over there and picked up Les helping Tia up, and flower following them. They walked towards us and flower came up to me and liked my hand. I started giggling and my kids started petting her.

" come on ya'll lets get inside it's almost dark" Wesley called out. I forgot these guys were moroi of course they were used to the sun. Darren and Wesley even had tans! Flower ran inside with the kids chasing in after her.

Darren and I followed. He was calling Ash Lynn making sure she was alright up stairs. Did I forget to mention they are dating well yeah they kind of fell for each other. Adrian who arrived yesterday was sitting on the couch. " come on little damphir you can sit on my lap." I know he likes me but I just don't feel that way about him. Oh well least I can still say he is like my brother. I did sit on his lap and told him what happened. " oh sounds like we are going to have a very fun day." he said with a smile.

" yup and it's all thanks to the munchkins." we sat there laughing until the doorbell rang Adrian stood me up and then went to answer it. He slammed the door and said " shh were not here." barely above a whisper. Ash came down the stairs and saw us trying to hide. " really guys playing hide and seek without me!" she said chuckling. " and yes I know what's going on so does Tia that's why I'm down here" she opened the door. Let them in and called facing the opposite direction of us " damn you guys were right to hide!" Adrian and I fell over laughing. It gave us away, but it was worth it.

Eddie was standing close to Liss and trying so hard not to laugh. Alberta was standing next to Christian with a smirk on her face. Christian and Liss were laughing along with us not knowing what happened earlier. Dimitri and Tasha were standing there Dimitri with a smirk and Tasha with a scowl. We kept laughing until my kids came running down stairs dressed up and tackled the now standing Adrian. " oh great I just got up to" Adrian cried out between laughs.

The twins stood up. Brett straightened his dress shirt and tie while Cam brushed off her dress and turned to face Lissa. Brett bowed and said " Hello princess auntie Liss" Cam looked at Liss and said " hey" Lissa was shocked but smiled at them. I heard her voice in my head.

_**Rose Dimitri's their father isn't he? **_I nodded, and she frowned. " so Rose who did you keep these two away from me for five years ?" before I had a chance to say something Wesley came in holding Leslie who looked like a little princess. " well Liss they've been here with Tia and I. Oh and Rose Tia wants you upstairs to get dressed. After tea we are going out all of us including you guys" he said looking back at Lissa and them.

" well I mustn't keep her waiting then" and with that I ran up the stairs. When I got in Tia was sitting on the bed crying and petting flower but she had a smile on her face. I heard Tia say something in my head.

_**Rose I'm pregnant again Wesley doesn't know I'm blocking him out until I can tell him myself.**_

"ok I won't tell" I said as I sat down and gave her a hug. She smiled and hugged back. " now lets get your dress." Man I think she was the only one who I could trust not spoil me but still get me a dress every once in awhile. The one she picked out for me was a light sparkly ice blue. I'm not going to lie it looked rocking with my skin town and hair.

While Tia was getting her dress on I was looking at the mirror and saw all the molnija marks on the back of her neck and starting to go down her back.

" Tia how many strigoi have you killed ?" now she had her sparkly peach colored dress on that matched mine. " umm about twenty five or so why?" she looked at me with a frown at how I wasn't finished getting ready. " well I saw them starting to go down your back." then I put the finishing touches on and Tia looked satisfied.

We went down stairs and Tia being Tia on the last step missed and Wesley had to catch her. Lissa was holding Leslie and cooing. I got sucked into Tia's head.

_**Oh thank you God for letting Wesley catch me and our child.**_

Wesley was looking at her strange and then he smiled. " really Tia?" he asked looking like a kid who was in a candy shop. She smiled and with that she started walking to the kitchen. " guys are you going to stand there like retards or are you going to go sit at the table.

I walked in there and was amazed the table was set for all of us. Their table does sit twenty and the porch has multiple tables. We all took the seats that were labeled for us. I sat between Cam and Brett. Brett sat next to Tia, and Cam sat next to Adrian. Across from Brett sat Dimitri and across from Tia sat Tasha. I went looking for Tia to help her since Emil had Leslie Wesley was in here helping Tia who had almost all of dinner cooked.

_**You know I made the arrangements for dinner so that if Tasha got ticked I could put out the fire.**_

I started laughing at this. Everyone was looking at me like I was a maniac except for those who knew what Tia was now capable of they looked like they wanted to know what was so funny. "Tia will tell you in all due time, and guys who know I'll tell you what was so funny later. But now I must fetch the tea"

_**Well, well who has thou speak to in that tone. Art thou not be the fair maiden who serves in our house.**_

"ok I understand William Tia and no I am not!" I heard laughter. " gosh Rose you'd think you served in my house" she came in with the tea and when I went up to help she shook her head. " you do not know what they drink. I had to go through some very peculiar stuff in their heads to get this and I want it perfect"

_**And some stuff is down right embarrassing. Tell you in a bit darling.**_

This time she was laughing at her own joke. When they all had there drink I don't know if it was tea or not . " well I can see how much you guys trust me" Tia said with a frown. Brett grabbed his cup and downed it. Smiling at Tia. Cam did the same. Tia's smile grew bigger " well at least my super duo niece and nephew trust me." Leslie had her bottle in her mouth. " and my little angel." I took a sip and found mine was wine and peach tea.

_**Rose I knew you needed that **_

" it's delicious Tia and thank you" Adrian drank some of his and passed it to me so I could try it. It was whiskey, rum and vodka mixed with orange juice and it was good.

_**While we were in Poland I was a bar tender I had fun and sometimes I might have danced a time or two.**_

Slowly they all tried their drinks. Lissa was surprised " Tia how do you get these concoctions" I wasn't going to laugh not going to laugh shit I give up! I let out a few giggles. Tia sent me a smile. " well I combine your favorite taste and then I have my taste tester who isn't allowed to hold the baby right now until he's sober taste everything I've made."

"wow Tia you actually let Wesley be drunk I'm amazed" As soon as the words left my lips Wesley was laughing and Tia took on some of his emotions.

" hey I thought you weren't supposed to get drunk" I was worried about her and the baby.

_**Honey I'm not he is other than that it doesn't affect me.**_

"Ok as long as it doesn't hurt either of you" everyone was looking at us weird. Tia looked like she was going to fall over laughing, but Wesley sat her down on his lap. " honey I think the best you made was Dimitri's" I turned to face him and he looked out of it.

_**I didn't have Wesley taste Tasha's cause I kind of added a laxative to it. Dimitri had a lot of liquor in it and I mean a lot, plus I kinda added Russian vodka to it.**_

I so love my cousin. Tia reluctantly stood up and went to get dinner I went to help. We heard a crash from the kitchen and I ran in. Wesley was in there before me Tia was lying on the ground. A guy grabbed Wesley and I was so shocked I couldn't move. " take your pick Tia who is going to die tonight"

_**Rose don't you dare move!**_

"I choose me" Tia said and the. One of the guys walked over to her and was about to snap her neck but before he did he said " this is for my father" and then there was a sickening crack. Tia slumped to the floor. The guy that was holding Wesley hit him on the head and let him go and ran out the door. I kneeled next to my cousin and cried. Brett came in and put his hand on Tia's cheek and looked into her eyes. He pulled a locket off of his neck placed it around hers and said " I give you back what's rightfully yours." Tia's eyes shined with light again and a wave coursed through me. I stood up bringing Tia with me and she had a sleeping Brett in her arms.

_**He'll be fine he just needs rest.**_

I didn't know the others were there until I walked into Adrian's arms. We just stayed like that for awhile and let Tia figure out Wesley was going to be. Emil picked Wesley up and put him on the couch. A few hours later he awoke crying. I walked over to him and sat there while he cried.

_Tia he needs you please come down stairs._

Of course she came down holding Leslie. " Wes Brett used the locket" Wesley looked so relieved. He just sat there and held her like he was holding on for dear life. Leslie was sitting in Tia's arms looking happy. Then we heard something that we seemed to be waiting forever for. " love" It was Leslie's first word. Tia was looking so elated and Wesley was surprised and rejoicing.

Hopefully this night would end on this note forever but being who we are we just no something bad is going to happen and soon.


	8. Memories not needed

**Oh my gosh guys thanks so much for the reviews. ****J **

_A few days later and don't be surprised._

I was talking to Dimitri when Tasha came up to me. Tia saw her and looked about ready to burst the she got this faraway look on her face and then she smiled. What the heck was that about? Tasha didn't say anything I don't even think Dimitri knew she was there. " Rose I still love you" my attention turned back to him. My heart melted with his words I couldn't believe it.

" Dimitri I don't know what to think. You hurt me so much and when you left I found out I was pregnant, and that being what I am I can have a damphirs kid." Oh shit did I seriously just say that am I an idiot! I looked at Dimitri and he looked pissed with a capitol P.

" Brett and Cam are mine aren't they" he was fuming. All I could to was nod the angry look on his face was enough to shatter my heart. Tia came back outside saw his face and did something she shouldn't have. Using Wesley's gift she used mind compulsion on him to calm down.

Once he was calm Dimitri said " they don't know" he looked mad but less mad then he was before. " No they don't" I said remembering when two years ago Camry and Brett came running up to me asking about their daddy

_Flash back _

_I was standing outside on the porch while Tia was inside cleaning. Brett and Cam ran up to where I was. There was a chair behind me and I sat down while the two scrambled unto my lap. We just that there for a bit listening to the life outside._

_Cam broke the silence " mommy we need our daddy. Who is he, and when will he come home?" she looked on the verge of tears. I wanted so bad to tell them. I didn't know I was crying until Brett wiped it away with his little hand and said " it's ok mommy don't cry we still love you but we need our daddy." _

_I wasn't going to tell them tonight not while he's not here. " alright you to you guys can ask one question each and it cant be his name." oh shit I forgot these were my kids. Brett looked as happy as a clam but Cam looked like she was thinking deep. There was even this cut little crease on her forehead._

_Brett fired out " is he that Russian guy aunt Lissa's guardian that was in the picture. I think I look like him accept cuter and I actually smile in that picture he looked sad"_

_Gosh he was definitely my kid! "Yes babe it's that guy, but if you ever see him kick him in the balls for me" He smiled and nodded. Cam's turn oh no the one who actually thinks about things that could brake my heart in and instant. She started crying " mommy why did he leave us more importantly you" of course she had to ask that question._

_Tears of my own started falling and I said " I don't know baby I thought he loved me but then he left me." my children were trying to calm me down but nothing worked. Then Tia came out and calmed me down. We sat and talked for hours on end._

I was brought back to the here and now by Dimitri saying my name. " Rose hello you there?" he looked worried and tears started falling from my eyes. " I'm sorry what?" he wiped away my tears and said " I was asking you who knows?" Tasha wasn't there anymore so I told him everything.

" Dimitri I don't know if I can do this" I said pointing at him and me " you hurt me so much when you left. I don't know if I'm ready" he looked so sad and that's how I left him. I walked up the stairs to see Tia sitting on my bed. She was dressed in this very sparkly dress that cut off mid thigh. I wonder what she's doing up here.

_**Karaoke night remember.**_

And with that said we went through my closet to pick out my outfit.

**Sorry it's kind of short but I got 's stuff to do. I'll make the next one extra long to account for this one being so short. Toddles **


	9. Chapter 9

R pov

When we were ready we walked down stairs. Tia walked right past Wesley without a second thought, and I noticed how she got her clothes form the guest room. What is going on between those two they are always so close.

A very distraught Wesley came walking up to me. " Rose do you know what's wrong with Tia. She hasn't even touched me since the night Brett brought her back. At first I thought it was nothing then she started sleeping on the pull out bed in the wall and now she is in one of the guest rooms." he looked on the verge of tears. Just seeing her like this hurts him.

I patted his back and gave him a reassuring hug. My mind raced back to the conversation Tia and I had while we were upstairs.

_Flash back __L_

"_Rose I lost the baby when I died. I cant tell Wesley it would brake his heart I know how much he wanted another baby."_

_When she said this tears were creeping down her face. I went over and comforted my only cousin that I knew of. _

I got pulled back into the present and looked over at Tia who looked miserable. She was pale and it looked like she might get sick. She saw my look and gave me a sad smile.

I looked back at Wesley and he said. " I don't think she loves me anymore" he was choking on a sob and I took a real close look at him he was really pale and that is saying something since he's a moroi. Emil walked past us and went to sit with Tia. He looked at his sister with so much concern you'd think she'd die then and there.

Tia stifled a life, and in my head added _**do I really look that bad.? **_I nodded, and she frowned. _**Rose do you think I should tell him? **_I nodded again. _**fine I'll tell him later after our fun. **_Wesley looked at me and saw my expression. " you know don't you?" I again nodded.

He looked hopeful until I said " I swore to her I wont tell you. Wes I'm sorry but I cant. She has to be the one to do it." he nodded and walked away. I forgot everyone was here until Ash walked up to me. " Rose can you tell me I swear I wont tell him." I looked at Tia he nodded and used her mind to invite me into Ash Lynn's. _Ash am I in your head._

_**Oh my gosh yeah Rose so are you going to tell me why my sister and her husband look like hell?**_

_Well you see Tia lost the baby and she doesn't want to tell Wesley it hurts her so much I think it's putting her into a depression._

_**Oh I see why she wont tell him he really wanted another baby. Hoping this one would look more like Tia and less like him. **_

And with that we nodded at each other and walked away to join the others just as Tia called out " who will go first?"

Not surprising Adrian had drink in hand. What was surprising was so did Dimitri. Who by the way said he'd go first. Dimitri stood up and grabbed Tia's I pod and plugged it into the dock. When the song started I immediately knew what it was dancing with tears in my eyes by Kesha and he was singing to me.

The song started off

_here we go welcome to my funereal._

_Without you I don't even have a pulse. All alone it's dark and cold with every move I die._

_Here I go this is my confessional a lost cause nobody can save my soul. I'm so delusional with every move I die._

_I have destroyed our love it's gone. Payback is sick it's all my fault. _

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes just fighting to get through the night. I'm losing it. With every move I die._

_I'm faded I'm broken inside. I've wasted the love of my life I'm losing it with every move I die._

_When did I become such a hypocrite? Double life lies that you caught me in. trust me I'm paying for it with every move I die._

_On the floor I'm just a zombie. Who I am is not who I wannabe. I'm such a tragedy with every move I die._

_I have destroyed our love it's gone. Payback is sick it's all my fault. _

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes just fighting to get through the night. I'm losing it. With every move I die._

_I'm faded I'm broken inside. I've wasted the love of my life I'm losing it with every move I die._

_This is it and now you really gone this time. Never once thought it be in pieces left behind._

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes just fighting to get through the night. I'm losing it. With every move I die._

_I'm faded I'm broken inside. I've wasted the love of my life I'm losing it with every move I die._

When he was done Tia stood up and said "so who next?" I stood up and walked over to her took the I pod and scrolled until I found the song I was looking for . Grenade by Bruno Mars.

_Easy come, easy goThat's just how you live, ohTake, take, take it all,But you never giveShould of known you was trouble from the first kiss, Had your eyes wide open -Why were they open?Gave you all I hadAnd you tossed it in the trashYou tossed it in the trash, you didTo give me all your love is all I ever asked, Cause what you don't understand isI'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, ohI would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the sameNo, no, no, noBlack, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're fromMad woman, bad woman,That's just what you are, yeah,You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my carGave you all I had_

The entire time I sang my eyes were glued to Dimitri. When I was done Dimitri was just sitting there glaring at me. Next was Brett and Cam thinking to lighten the mood Tia picked out the song. As soon as it started I prayed my kids didn't know this song. She must have been planning this because when she was picking it she looked between me and Dimitri.

_Whoa oh whoa ohWhoa oh whoa ohVengaboys are back in townWhoa oh whoa ohWhoa oh whoa ohWhoa oh whoa ohWhoa oh whoa ohIf you're alone and you need a friendSomeone to make you forget your problemsJust come along babyTake my handI'll be your lover tonight[Pre-chorus:]Whoa oh whoa ohThis is what I wanna doWhoa oh whoa ohLet's have some funWhoa oh whoa ohOne on one just me and youWhoa oh whoa oh[Chorus:]Boom boom boom boomI want you in my roomLet's spend the night togetherFrom now until foreverBoom boom boom boomI wanna double boomLet's spend the night togetherTogether in my roomWhoa oh whoa ohEverybody get on downWhoa oh whoa ohVengaboys are back in town[Pre-chorus][Chorus x3]Woooo!Woooo woooo!Woooo!Woooo woooo!Woooo!Woooo woooo!Woooo!Woooo woooo!Whoa oh whoa ohWoooo woooo!Whoa oh whoa ohWoooo woooo!Whoa oh whoa ohWoooo woooo!Whoa oh whoa oh[Chorus x2] _

Everyone was clapping. Cam sang most of the song and Brett just sand the chorus and the pre chorus they sang together. When they walked off to their seats Tia stood up and decided she would sing your guardian angel by The red jumpsuit apparatus

_When I see your smileTears run down my face I can't replaceAnd now that I'm strong I have figured outHow this world turns cold and it breaks through my soulAnd I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the oneI will never let you fall(let you fall)I'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it all(though it all)Even if saving you sends me to heavenIt's okay. It's okay. It's are changingAnd waves are crashingAnd stars are falling all for usDays grow longer and nights grow shorterI can show you I'll be the oneI will never let you fall (let you fall)I'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it all (through it all)Even if saving you sends me to heavenCuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heartPlease don't throw that awayCuz I'm here for youPlease don't walk away andPlease tell me you'll stay, stayUse me as you willPull my strings just for a thrillAnd I know I'll be okayThough my skies are turning grayI will never let you fallI'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it allEven if saving you sends me to heaven_I don't think there was a dry eye left in the house. Wesley had tears streaming down his face and Tia looked dizzy. She was making a decision that might ruin her marriage. Well that's what she thinks I doubt it will.

" I have an announcement to make." everyone immediately went silent. " I haven't been myself lately and most of you can probably see that." she took a deep breath to steady herself while the tears flooded down her face. " what has been on my mind ever since Brett brought me back and my doctor confirmed it. I lost our baby Wesley." she said then she dropped to the floor and cried. Wesley had tears streaming down his face. Tia stood up with her guardian mask fully in place and she walked out of the room.

I went to the one place I thought she would be which was the gym because were damphirs when ticked we work out. Well at least Tia and I do, but no she wasn't there. Flower was gone to. That was odd Tia must be upstairs or in her room. I soon checked both but no she wasn't there. Then something clicked in my mind. Where did she go when she was upset, and what did she have in her backyard? The willow tree! Yes that's it she has to be there. I walked up the stairs. Wesley was still sitting in the same position obviously in shock. I looked at Ash Lynn and tried to do what Tia does with the whole telepathy.

_Ash slap him. _I thought as loud as I could. _**Okay Rose no need to yell! **_Then she stood up walked over to Wesley and slapped him across the face. At first he looked confused and then he looked at the time to see it had been almost half an hour after Tia had told him. I walked out of the room and into the back yard. I was surprised at what I saw Tia, Brett and Cam were all sitting under the willow tree. Tia was reading a book and then I remembered when Derek had us in his grasp. It was the same book Tia read with Wesley under the willow when they were like fifteen and love sick teenagers.

Cam looked tired and fell asleep with her head on Tia's shoulder. Brett surprisingly was wide awake and seemed almost as into the book as Tia was. The sun was setting and we had to get inside flower who was lying in the grass walked up and nudged Tia's knee. Brett stood up and held the book in his hands while Tia picked up Cam and laid her down on flower. Cam grasped flowers fur and flower pranced up to the house.

Brett was swept up into Tia's arms and he said " auntie T I'm sorry about you loosing my little cousin. He would've been a great addition to the family" I was dumbstruck Brett was hardly ever sad and he never even wanted his sister! Why would he have wanted Tia to have a child. " Brett baby can I tell you something." he nodded. " I can talk to my baby through my sleep. Maybe tonight I'll dream walk with you so you can meet him. Well you, Cam and your mommy of course." well she knew I was there.

Tia looked calmer and I noticed there were more flowers by the pond and the pond looked like it grew a bit. And there was an Azalea bush right under the willow. I walked back inside and sat by Ash she looked worried until Tia came in holding Brett. Wesley was at her side in seconds accept she just went and sat down she looked sad again. Wesley stood up and grabbed Tia's I pod. The song was one that made Tia look up and cry. It was hero by Enrique Iglesias.

I wasn't listening to it I was staring at Dimitri who was watching me. I stood up and walked over to the pond. I just sat there and looked at the water. I heard footsteps behind me and was in guardian mode. I turned around with stake in hand. Accept he grabbed it before it hit him, and I was looking into the warm chocolate eyes of Dimitri Belikov. " and I would so the same. For you and our kids" Cam was standing right behind him. She looked mad **" so you are our father who left my Mommy when she needed you most. She could've died we could've died on countless occasions and would you have even cared. I think not!" " **young lady I taught you never to yell at your elders." I said sternly. She walked up to him and lifted her arms. He bent down and picked her up. This was her way of testing people. If they pick her up immediately and don't let her down until she wants down they are ok with her. If they hesitate or put her down to soon she wont get along with them.

Adrian came running up and smiled. Sydney was right behind him and they were holding hands. Yeah they are finally together. I looked back at Dimitri and smiled. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. Cam looked so happy Tia and Brett were running and they stopped when they were right next to us. Tia looked back and felt something was wrong. Cam was now between Dimitri and I. she was looking at Tia like she felt it to. Then I saw it a ball of flames was coming straight for us. Out of nowhere a wall of ice surrounded all of us. Adrian and Sydney were looking at Tia who was controlling it. As soon as the ball of fire hit she let out a squeak. Then Wesley with Les saw what was happening and he looked pissed because the fire was right where Tia's chest was.

Then Tasha froze it looked like she couldn't move. She started shaking, and looked at the fire that was cutting through the ice. " everyone get down." we quickly obliged as more water and ice joined up with the wall. Tia knelt down still controlling it. Tasha looked worried. " Tia I'm so sorry I have no idea what happened. I remember walking outside and nothing." Tia looked at her and nodded. " Tasha your actions were not your own. I can tell and I'm pretty sure Cam and Brett can to." they nodded with that distraction the rest of the fire hit Tia in the stomach causing her to scream.

She was shaking and crying. Lissa who was frozen by the door came up to Tia and started healing but it wouldn't go away. Wesley and Adrian tried too but it didn't work. Tia sat up and on this bracelet was now a fire charm and her body was glowing.

" ha you guys really think I would go down without a fight?" she was laughing at a time like this. Something seemed to click in Wesley's head and he started laughing to. I then heard Tia

_**I have to be hit with living fire so I can control it.**_

" oh my gosh Tia that's amazing." as soon as the words were out people were staring at us and Tia looked like she was in a good mood. Brett made a funny symbol with his hands and a ball of fire appeared on his hand. " if you even think to burn someone without our permission I will make you sit with uncle Adrian as he reads to you a western novel." Brett gulped and the fire went away.

Dimitri was staring at me. " Brett loves William Shakespeare and Cam loves Western novels. Brett thinks they are boring and he wants to burn them all." we were interrupted by Brett saying " and now I can." Tia gave him a stern look that she hardly ever uses. " you will not mister your sister and father both love westerns and just because it's not your taste does not mean you can burn them." he looked sad and he said. " I don't even know my father he doesn't love me." Dimitri looked grief stricken. " Brett Dimitri is your father and he loves you and Cam very much I just never told him." Brett looked happy and I realized Dimitri was still holding Cam and she was smiling.

This couldn't seem to get better.


	10. Hmm mind fights?

**Hey sorry I haven't written in awhile I've been very distracted. Plus I don't own VA I Own the peeps I created and I love them. ****J**

Rpov

We started walking back to the house. When I was almost there I turned and looked at Dimitri who was still carrying Cam. He had a smile plastered on his face and I saw that Cam was whispering something in his ear. I turned more and saw that Wesley was carrying Leslie while Tia was Carrying a sleeping Brett. Who looked very peaceful and comfortable in Tia's arms. I forgot that she was the one everyone ran to and that she was like a second mother to Brett. I'm glad I have her Brett is a real hand full!

I also saw that Tasha was walking and talking with Emil and both of them were smiling. WAIT! WHAT? Tasha and Emil were smiling and laughing. What the heck they were flirting and it was kind of creepy. Great new addition to my close family! My mind screamed with extra sarcasm. Tia saw my look and probably heard my thoughts.

_**Hey quit looking at them like that they are supposed to be together.**_

Yup she defiantly heard and even though her thoughts were sharp she had a smile on her face. Lissa looked confused sort of like she was hearing something for the first time. Oh yeah I forgot that I've been keeping her blocked out for the last five years and when she asked me about the kids earlier I nodded and didn't talk back. " so Rose I can go inside your head now or is it still to dangerous in there." Muahahahahaha! Lissa looked scared silly.

Tia was laughing along with Wesley, everyone else that didn't know what was going on looked at us as if we were stupid or crazy. Crazy yes stupid know being smart came with the job. Lissa heard that and gave me a high five. It clicked with Ash Lynn and then she blurted out " let me guess Lissa is in your head again for the first time since you were kidnapped by Derek" I nodded and noticed that when she said Derek her and Tia's faces both did this synchronized scrunching thing. I started laughing uncontrollably but nodded at her.

Tia looked as if someone had asked her a really hard math question that had her stumped and then Wesley smiled as another charm added itself to her bracelet. I noticed it first because it was shiny and second because it had really strange markings on it.

_**It's for mastering spirit.**_

Tia was smiling at me. " so you can fight someone with spirit?" I was dumbfounded I mean that's remarkable. I wonder if Lissa can do that. Lissa had the same expression I did. " Will you teach me" she said looking at Tia. Tia nodded and added for both of us.

_**I have to teach both of you. Since Rose is like me she will be able to do the same things I can. So Liss Rose will be able to wield spirit and I'll show you how to take the darkness away from yourself and put it in your locket.**_

Wait what I don't have a locket. As soon as the thought was out a locket like Tia's only orange came floating over to me. It landed on my head, and Tia was giggling uncontrollably. So we started our lessons Tia was teaching Liss and I. Wesley was teaching Brett and Cam. Ash was helping Tia and they seemed to enjoy it. Ash had gotten power back from Tia it was kind of complicated but let's just say now if you are going to pick a fight don't do it with either one of them. They'll get to see Tia's bad side that is more scary than I am.

This lesson was outside Tia was watering the plants and it was amazing she knew how much water each one needed. She walked over to the Azalea patch under the willow and started giggling. We walked over to see one Lily-Day

Was amongst all the Azalea's. " Tia why are you laughing?" Ash was smiling. They both turned to me and Tia had a hand on her stomach.

_**I used a special charm on the flowers that binds them to me and to protect us. They tell me when someone is in danger.**_

"or if someone is pregnant" yelled out Ash. Tia was blushing.

_**Hey that doesn't mean I'm taking it easy on you.**_

Lissa was laughing. How could I totally forget she was here? Lissa was smiling " ha I got the great Rose Hathaway! I totally forgot she was here that's nice Rose you forgot me." Not willingly I added in my mind and then Tia's face went serious. She was looking back at the flowers " oh we have much to do." She was frowning now and that just spoiled our great mood. She stifled a laugh and said "Rose do you still have Jill's number" I shook my head because I couldn't remember .

_**Oh well I know where she lives.**_

Why are we going to see jailbait? I love her and all but still why? Ugh this is going to make my brain hurt.

_**Rose she's Lissa's sister.**_

I froze and looked at Liss who seemed not to be in our conversation. Ash wasn't in it either but she was looking at me with concern. I just nodded at Tia and we walked inside ending the lesson.

I noticed now that she was skipping and she walked over and laid her head on Wesley's chest and he was a sleep so he either woke up or he subconsciously put his arm around her. Dimitri was sitting on the couch next to Cam and Brett who were fast asleep. Dimitri smiled at me and quickly stood up and walked over here. He was completely silent! I thought he would at least make a noise, but no my sexy Russian god had to be silent.

I heard something outside and apparently he did too. Tia shot out of Wesley's arms and looked worried. She looked at Liss and started shuffling everyone down to her room because it was safer. Wesley woke up and walked over to the play pen and picked up a sleeping Leslie and carried her downstairs Dimitri looked at me and walked over to the couch picking up Cam. Brett had already woken up and was in Tia's arms in an instant. He had a knowing look on his face and Tia nodded. He started crying well not crying weeping and Tia was as calm as can be under the situation.

As soon as Brett was downstairs along with all the others in the house besides Tia and I. Tia locked the door and she looked at me I saw a lone tear role down her face. " it seems every time I get to have another child it gets taken away from me." I looked at her with worry and she looked at the door. " Rose when they come which they are planning to knock down the door I want you to make sure no one gets back here. I also want you to find Jill Wesley knows where to look. I will be back I promise you that" She walked upstairs and sat on the couch I stayed here but she kept me in her head. She went and opened the door there were about twenty five guardians there and they look mad.

" Well hello and welcome to our home." One grabs her with brute and un needed force. She screamed for them not to hurt her baby. I heard pounding on the door and Wesley yelling put I was too shocked to do anything. I got sucked back in as someone pulled out a knife and held it to her neck he was ugly and I don't mean regular ugly I mean someone hit him with a frying pan ugly. I was yanked back into my own head by the doors falling down in front of me and behind me. Guardians trying to flood in. Well here goes nothing and they all froze in their tracks as a threw dark orbs from my hands. Cool I can kill someone with this and that is exactly what it did. As soon as one was hit they died immediately. Tia was upstairs screaming and Wesley was getting angrier by the second. The whole house started shaking Wesley was like a frightened kid in the middle of a thunderstorm. We ran upstairs Tia was floating in the air and all the ones that were around her dropped to the floor not dead but paralyzed.

Wesley was screaming at her to be calm. A guy was entering from the door and guess who was in his line of sight? Brett! NO he can't try to kill my baby! I saw his weapon wiz out of his hand and right before it hit Brett Tia reached out grabbed it and threw it right back at the guy. Dude if I would have blinked I would have missed it. It hit the arse in the throat and stayed there.

Tia looked over at him and said in a cold and dangerous voice " Tell your father I said hello" Wesley was on the phone and was calling court for them to bring back up. Brett was in my arms in a matter of seconds, he was weeping and was scared out of his wits. Dimitri had Cam in his arms and he pulled us all in for a family hug. I looked over at Lissa who was staring in awe at Tia, she quickly turned to look at me and gave me a full smile. "Shopping anyone?" Tia called out from the kitchen. Some guardian I am. I didn't even notice my cousin leave the room! Everyone turned to look at me, and I smiled at the idea of leaving this place for the time being.

"Sure when are we leaving?" I called back. Tia came in ready to go and already holding her purse. " Now duh!" Cam ran upstairs and grabbed her hair tie. When she came back in I said " Awe Cam your so beautiful" My daughter looked at me and rolled her eyes and then jumped back into Dimitri's arms. He turned to me and said " Well she's definitely your kid she just rolled her eyes and she doesn't want to walk" HE had one of his rare smiles on his face and it was beautiful.

" Wes, Emily M. is going to meet us there. She wants her daughter to know the truth." Wesley froze in shock when Tia said that. Hmm I wonder why?


	11. BUs party!

**ME- Dimitri please do the disclaimer.**

**Dimitri- No! Not after you took me away from my family and had my kid hit me where it hurts**

**Me- Hahaha you still remember that? That was chapters ago grow a pair and do this for me.**

**Dimitri- the answer is still no!**

**Me- don't make me get Rose and we'll double team you**

**Dimitri- you forget that I'm still taller and stronger than you**

**Me- and you forgot that I'm a better fighter than Rose and I'm shorter than her but height makes you weak.**

**Dimitri- shit! Fine evil chick. Victoria owns nothing besides who she created. The official people belong to the lovely Richelle Mead.**

**Rose- Dimitri what did you just say? You'll be hearing about this later.**

**Dimitri - well goodbye world**

**Me- haha. I still win. ****J**

R pov

Tia was driving the family van. Which to me seems more like a bus seeing as it has two aisles and seats over twenty people. Anyway Wesley seemed worried the whole three hours to the mall. Even while we singing along with Vengaboys. I swear Tia is into some strange music but it does have a really good beat. As soon as "We like to party" came on Liss and I stood up and started dancing in the aisles. Cam was looking at me like I was crazy but then she looked at Dimitri and saw that this was normal for me. We sat down when the next song started up and for her odd fascination with "Grease" the movie the song grease lightening came on.

Too our utter shock Dimi and Wesley both stood up and started dancing to it. Brett was thrown into a fit of giggles and Les was looking at them as though they were crazy. Cam stood up and started doing the sprinkler with them. We stopped for gas and to switch out drivers Emil who was sitting in the back with Tasha and God only knows what they were doing, decided he would drive so we could have some fun.

Tia sat by Les who was just a seat away from me. We all were ready for a quiet and calm ride until Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom by you guessed it Vengaboys came on. This time Tia, Liss, and myself all stood in the middle of the aisle and started dancing. I was surprised to see that not only did Tia know the song she knew all the dance moves too it. Dimitri had the kids asleep so we didn't have to cover there eyes and Les bless her heart was in a really deep sleep that no one besides Wes could get her out of.

Speaking of Wesley he was staring at Tia and he gave Dimitri a what the heck look and started dancing with us. Adrian and Ash were in the back with Tasha of course laughing but what surprised me was Ash had a video camera and it was on. After that song we all sat down and listened to the rest of the CD's in hear. A thankful look crossed Dimitri's face when he remembered Tia was a Country and an 80's fan. Emil popped in the CD that was next in line and time seemed to freeze when " uptown girl" by Billy Joel game on. Dimitri looked pleased and he started singing along with it.

I snuck back to where Ash was and grabbed her video camera and snuck back and started recording Dimitri singing. Tia had her phone out and was recording it as well. When the song was over Dimitri looked at me shocked to say the least that I was holding a video camera. I quickly saved it and ran the camera back to Ash. By the time I was there I got a text from Tia and guess what it was Dimitri singing. Dimitri apparently got the text to because the next thing I knew he was bright pink and was trying to get my phone to delete it. I hit save and made it my ring tone.

Our laughter had finally died down when we reached the mall. Emil parked the van. Wesley went still as soon as we stopped and he looked like he might have a heart attack but Tia grabbed his hand while still holding Leslie they got off the bus. We seemed to be here for hours before we finally decided to meet Emily whatever. As soon as we rounded the corner we came face to face with….


	12. what's going on here?

**So sorry for not updating sooner but I've been sick and had a lot going on. I bet non of u were expecting this.**

Victor Dashkov ! " well I see we have a little treat." Tia walked up to him and they started talking rapidly in a foreign language. I saw Dimitri's eyes widen and he looked like a frightened child. " well I must say thank you Tia for bringing me all of the Dragomir's." I noticed some guy holding Jill while holding Emily by her hair.

Tia's eyes widened " you can and will NOT harm them! Or so help me you will explode from the inside out." her voice was dark and menacing. I saw something move in my peripheral vision. I noticed it was Wesley and he was just rendered the guy holding Jill un conscious. Emily was holding Jill and crying Wesley was now on the phone with someone I tuned into that while Tia made sure that Victor, and now that I see his face Robert, didn't move.

While Wesley was talking I heard the words " yes sir Mr. Mazur sir." he was talking to my dad. Tia saw my look smiled and took the phone. "uncle we told Rose the truth about how we know you and we would be delighted if you and Pavel stayed to visit for awhile and of course Janine should come."

Oh great now I have to face both of them. I have barley talked to either of them since graduation. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Wesley's voice " hey Al" Wesley said high fiving a guy that looked to be like a year younger than us. Jill looked like she was so checking him out. Al went and swept a bow to Tia causing her to giggle. " oh Alec how I missed your stupid humor." Tia said as she hugged him. Al's booming laugh filled the room and random people were staring at us.

" I missed you too. Well looks like I'm the one who has to make sure you guys get home safe." Tia looked really happy and so did Wesley. Apparently Tia asked him something in his head cause he started laughing again. " yes these are my guys and of course I'll stay with you guys we were always a family even if we aren't related." he turned and saw Jill. His grey eyes went wide and he looked a little dumbstruck, with his jaw hanging open and all.

" hey close your mouth you might catch flies." he looked at me and said " do all Mazur's have the same brainwaves are something cause I got one saying it and another thinking it." Tia and I looked at each other high fived and smiled. Then I remembered why we were here and turned to look at Jill. " Hey Jailbait I'm guessing your Lissa's long lost little sister." she turned a deep crimson and was speechless.

Lissa was smiling and ran up to Jill taking her in a bone crushing hug. " well least we know Lissa and I approve anyone who doesn't step forward so I can punch you." everyone broke out laughing Emily looked worried. Tia was the one to fill the silence " Emily they and I already count Jill as our sister and you guys can visit or she can visit you guys anytime."

I then realized how many people we were going to live with. Tia already must have thought about that cause she smiled. " umm. Rose Wesley and I talked about that and well since no one lives near us and there are so many houses there that can be either built or moved into well we uh kind of own it."

All the others including myself looked at her and Wesley in shock. Al just shook his head. "Wes I told you, you were marrying a crazy chick." Al was the only one not in shock sort of like he expected this. " and we took the liberty of making living arrangements and having furniture arranged to your taste and colored too match."

I looked at Ash to see her blushing. I wonder what that's about. " a side from my sister anyone one else have to say and I quote " dude we can hear you all the way up the second and third floors of the house going at it like f***ing bunnies." Wesley turned bright pink and Tia just looked smug. I had to admit they are pretty quite down there all the time. " that's because we had our room sound proofed. And Ash it's your fault you didn't knock and just walked in on us having fun"

Ash turned a darker shade of scarlet then she already was. Wait did I get this right Ash walked in on Tia and Wesley having sex? " oh yeah Rose and it was getting steamy." Jill looked uncomfortable and so did Lissa, and almost the rest of the gang. Eddie was on his but laughing, and so was Al. Wes was blushing and Tia looked like she was getting sucked into the past. What the heck she just bit her lip and looked at Ash spying Les in her arms grabbed Wesley's shirt collar and pulled him off to some random changing room. Everyone was looking at the direction they had just left. " um sorry bout that Tia's just a little … yeah um lets go shopping." Dimitri nodded looking a little acquired. Lissa looked at me and immense happiness flooded the bond " so where's the first stop?" as soon as the words were out of my mouth I wished they weren't. Lissa practically yelled " Victoria's secret" I'd much rather go to hot topic but let's go with Lissa's idea.

So we took off to Victoria's secret. I turned to see that Wesley and Tia joined back up with us. And that both of them had smiles plastered on their faces.

_**Umm Rose wherever we go Wesley and I can't go to Hollister.**_

I tripped and fell into Dimitri's arms laughing and sounding like I was crazy. " please tell me you guys got kicked out of there." Wesley and Tia shared a glance before nodding. As soon as we got there people were checking us chick's out. Tia and I in particular

_**Man I feel like a piece of meat here. Please tell me your not trying stuff on either.**_

I shook my head no.

_**Thanks Rose. Besides I really don't think the guys would like guys staring at us with their eyes wider looking like a fish.**_

I nodded in response giggling

_**Hey Rose if you find something you like and I'll give you a thumbs up or down.**_

"Thanks Tia" I said with a smile and our gang turned to look at me. I shook my head not wanting to explain. Soon I picked up a grand total of three and was ready to leave until I got a nauseous feeling. I gave Tia I look and I noticed her already pulling out her stake. Of course so were all the other guardians thanks to our instant alert system. ( **a.n going to bed. Done 4 now)**


	13. well that was fun

**I do not own vampire academy but I do own the plot and the few sweet kids and adults that my mind came up with. Right Wesley**

***scared face* and nods "yes right Vic"**

Evil laughing

Rpov

The other guardians were escorting the moroi and our kids to the van while Tia , Dimitri, and I Stayed behind to make sure no strigoi were going to follow us and if any came with in our range it's immediate do or die time. Tia giggled at my thoughts and out of my peripheral vision I saw what we were looking for mr. pasty strigoi himself and he was headed straight for us. Tis had a bored look on her face and Dimitri looked ready for anything.

_**Rose he's a distraction you guys take care of his small group and I'll put my efforts into guarding the others kay?**_

_Uhh sure but how many are with him?_

_**Five and if you absolutely have to tap into your powers or put the locket on.**_

_Ok then._

Tia then walked away leaving me and Dimitri to take on this group. The tall blonde guy I first saw coming for us was going straight after Dimitri and he had this short blonde chick with him that looked like his little sister. I wonder how pissed he's gonna get when he sees me kill her.

She dances on over to me and had a smirk on her face that said this was going to be easy. After a few hits given and a few taken I sunk my stake into the little girls chest.

The next person to walk up to me was a really buff and tall dude that made me think of that bear of a guy from twilight. I had him pinned with in minutes and when I sunk my stake in he let off this really high and shrill scream and me being Rose Hathaway had to say something. " you scream like a bitch" As I dropped him to the floor I snuck a glance at Dimitri to see him killing his third.

_Hey Tia when you said there were going to be five did you mean five with him or five in total._

_**Five with him**_

_Oh ok thanks._

I turned around in time to see a boot flying at my face. I quickly shrank to the floor and then bounced back up and decked him a good one. He staggered back a bit but immediately started circling me. Dimitri started walking over to me and the guy. With my momentary distraction the strigoi threw a punch at my stomach that hurt like a mo fo I hunched over in pain then got really mad. I put the locket Tia gave me on sent the dude a death glare and he burst into flames and then finally ashes.

Dimitri picked me up and said " remind me not to tick you off now that you have that unlocked" he smiled at his comment and buried my face in his chest.

When we got outside we were met by Sydney and her little container that had liquid in it that gets rid of bodies. "oh my gosh are you okay Rose? Have you ever seen your cousin fight she is a miracle at work for an evil creature of the night she is pretty cool." she said swiftly and excitedly, man I've never heard so much come out of this chick.

I smiled and Dimitri said " yeah you can defiantly tell her and Rose are related. Well there are five bodies and a pile of ashes in there for you."

Syd had a full on smile now and she said " great everybody dreams of having this for a job" there was sarcasm oozing off every word. I did my best and failed to keep out the little giggle that surpassed my lips. Sydney shook her head and walked inside while Dimitri still carrying me walked to the van. As soon as we got there we were met by Alec and my dad.

" hey old man what's up" I said looking at Dimitri begging him with my eyes for him to put me down. He did no such thing and if anything he squeezed me closer.

"well I was planning on seeing my grandchildren soon anyways but with this newly acquired information we rushed over here." he looked upset and I knew why I hadn't told dad about my kids until a few days ago and I told him through e-mail. So mom and him were planning on moving down the road to us to be near the kids and apparently she became his guardian after one of his former guardians died or something I got no clue.

" well have you met them yet?" he was looking between Dimitri and I when he said "no" I took a deep breath and said " well let's go then" I gave Dimitri another look accept this time he let me down.

And together we walked to the van to view the explosion that was bound to happen.


	14. Bad getting worse

**I'm crying while writing this and making plans. I was going to kill Adrian but I would hit myself. I'll miss this chick but it has it's purpose for Rose. ****J**

**Hey um Alberta since you going to um yeah anyway will you do the disclaimer.**

**Alberta: sure Vic don't own us she owns the plot and random people she made but don't own us.**

**Me: thanks and thanks for not killing me for what happens**

**Alberta: Hey I got to protect Rose I promised her mom I would when she first went to Vlad's**

**Me: Woah! **

**Rpov**

When we reached the van I saw Cam standing by a dead body no a familiar body. My heart stopped as I saw who it was. Alberta … She was always like a mother to me and now she was dead. Others had silent tears streaming down their cheeks including my mother who was holding onto Brett and talking to Tia who looked extremely tired, and I noticed Wesley was supporting her and holding Les.

Dad picked up Cam who gave him a strange look and then a smile. " hello old Man" well she is my kid there is no denying that. Her large brown eyes were watery and puffy from crying. Her hair that was tied back in a pony tail now hung loose on her shoulders.

To my surprise dad chuckled and walked over to my mom and Tia. Wanting to get out of here as soon as possible I started getting everything organized and put away on the van. Tia was buckling in Leslie and Wesley was making sure she stayed steady. As soon as she was done getting Les settled she slumped into her own seat. Wesley picked up Brett from my moms arms and put him in one of the three booster seats on the van. Cam wanting to be a big girl climbed in her own seat and buckled herself in. Darren and Ash came on and took the back seat. On the way there Ash stopped and said " Rose she was like a mother to you I'm sorry for your loss"

I nodded in acceptance and went to Dimitri for a hug. " Dimitri how many people did we loose?" he froze. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was worried about what he was gong to say. " we lost three and have one unconscious" I looked to the bus and saw Wesley holding Tia while she clung to him for dear life wailing. "who did we loose?" he didn't meet my look. Wait where's Lissa and Christian? My heart started pounding " Dimitri who did we loose?"

" Rose we lost Emil and Tasha" we lost my cousin. I'm happy Lissa isn't gone but Emil! Really we just had to loose one of the only people who could calm down the house besides Tia, who could stop a fight with no help. Tasha and I were just starting to get along and now she is gone. Man why the heck does this stuff happen to us?

Seeing the look of anguish on my face Dimitri turned to get on the bus " wait Dimitri you said we have one unconscious who is it?" instead of answering me he took me to one of the guardian cars that followed us. He opened the SUV's sleek black door to reveal Adrian trying to heal Eddie. I burst into tears that I've been fighting to hold back. First my cousin and his girlfriend and now my best friend/brother is out cold.

Lissa came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around me. " Shh. Rosie it's going to be okay." Rosie. Lissa always called me that when I was little and right now that was the sort of comfort I needed. Christian who was standing next to Lissa pulled me into a hug next.

Mom came and pulled me to the van. " Rose did you know I had Alberta there because I knew I couldn't be. She was my best friend and I will miss her terribly. Rose I know you and Alberta were close and she was like a second mother to you. She was the right kind of mother for you. I mean she was there for you and I wasn't and. And…" I stopped my mom who had tears streaming down her face

" I love you mom" I said pulling her into a hug. She was shocked at first but she eventually hugged me back. " I love you to Rose" She said as her head rested on my shoulder.

We pulled away and head home. Tia was so tired and heartbroken that she had Ash show everybody where there houses and stuff was. When we got to the house (Rose, Cam, Brett, And Dimitri) the first thing I did was tuck the kids into bed and then walk to Dimitri and my bed as the fatigue of today took over my senses I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and that's when the nightmares started.


	15. Redone my nightmares are killing me

_**Sorry I had to delete the last chapter cause I didn't like the format so what changes my buddy made also got deleted by accident and my new chapter will be up soon maybe tonight**_

Rpov

_I was running down a long corridor when I heard a scream. I turned the corner to come face to face with a large mahogany door with scratch marks going down it. I heard screaming from inside the door. I quickly pushed open the door to reveal Dimitri dead. His heart head been ripped out and lay next to him._

_Christian was burned to a crisp. Adrian was bleeding out from a long gash on his neck. _

_"Hello Rosemarie," a cold chilling voice said. I turned around to see Victor holding Lissa by her hair and holding a knife close to her throat._

_"NO!" I screamed, running towards them but an invisible wall blocked me off. "You can't protect her Rose. I will have her," and with that Victor slit Lissa's throat. As the dark red blood dripped down her shirt making its way to the cold ground. I screamed and screamed for my lost friends and sister. I saw the door swing open threw my blinding tears. _

_There stood Tia looking ** ed off. She walked right up to Victor and I noticed she was glowing like an angel. She was now standing right in front of Victor and Liss. She forced Victor out of my dream and his brother Robert who I now noticed was the one holding up the invisible force field. She then put her hand on Liss successfully bringing her back to life and then did the same to the others who were in the room._

_When they were all alive Tia walked up to me and put her hand over my mouth muffling my still continuing screams. _

_"Rose," she said and then I felt myself being shaken awake_.

"Roza wake up" I heard over the high pitched screams that seemed to rock my body. Realizing I was awake I stopped screaming and burst into came running in the room. "Dimitri will you get her a glass of water?" I looked at Dimitri who nodded solemnly and left. Tia pulled me into a tight hug while I cried into her shoulder.

"Don't let them get to you Rose I'm going to make sure he doesn't get his hands on any of them." I didn't know what she meant but I knew everything was going to be okay. We just sat there me crying and her comforting me.

"Hey Rose, I guess it was a good idea that the kids stayed at my house for a slumber party right." I looked up at her face and smiled. "Wait you ran all the way here from your house didn't you?" I took in her apparel and saw that she was in one of Wesley's t shirts and a pair of short shorts.

"Yes, I ran here," Tia said with a blush embellishing upon her cheeks. As if on cue Dimitri walked in the door holding a cup of water and a cell phone. Tia grabbed the cell phone from his hand and quickly texted Wesley.

"Thank you," she said putting the phone on the nightstand.

As she was walking out the door she turned to me and said, "whatever bad happens in those dreams of yours I will personally see that it doesn't happen," then she left.

Dimitri who had been silent handed me the water and asked, "Rose, what happened in your dream?" The worry and curiosity were etched upon his face. His dark brown eyes shown with love and a willingness to save me from whatever it was trying to hurt me now.

"Dimitri I don't want to talk about it. Can we talk in the morning?" Seeing the look on my face, which probably showed how scared I was, got him to agree. "Of course Roza as long as you tell me."

I took a sip of water and then sat it next to the pone Tia had used. A single question came to my mind. Why hadn't she just told Wesley where she was through their bond? As soon as I thought that the phone lit up saying I had one new message.

Our minds aren't safe Rose. To protect those we love we have to give up our minds - Tia

I sat the phone back down and noticed Dimitri still staring at me. I shook my head turning to the lamp. Dimitri climbed into our bed wrapping his arms around me as the light went out. In the silence I heard Dimitri's voice thick with his accent say, "I will protect you Roza, I love you with all my heart."

Silent tears spilled down my face as I said "You can't save me from this." Having said that I turned and buried my face in his chest and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	16. NO! Not my baby

I can't think so might skip a bit

**Rpov**

**A few weeks went by and I stopped having the nightmares but Tia would join us for breakfast sometimes and she looked like hell. She would look at Cam and Brett then start crying for some unknown reason.**

**Today was one of those days were she didn't come. Dimitri was down stairs cooking and the kids weren't down yet. As I was about to go up stairs to see what was taking the kids Wesley came running in through the door crying. " you know it would be nice to knock" I said with a smirk on my face.**

**He shot me an irritated look and asked " have you seen Tia?" I shook my head no. I turned my back and continued walking up the stairs to Cam's room to be met with a blood bath. I let out a blood curdling scream and sank to the floor crying over my daughter.**

**Dimitri came charging into the room and stopped as he reached the door. I cast my eyes away from the massacred corpse that once was our daughter to look at Dimitri I saw pain and horror flash in his eyes, along with tears as he took off to Brett's room.**

**I sat there weeping over my child while Wes came up the stairs saw the corpse and started calling our family. Dimitri came in and handed me a video tape " Brett's room is all clean" he said his voice barely above a whisper. We turned to the t.v. and popped in the video. **

**There in front of us was Robert and Victor. Victor was the first one to speak. " well as you have probably figured out by now we killed you daughter and-" Victor was interrupted by a voice in the background " what we had a deal you wouldn't touch the kids if you took me in their place" **_**huh that voice sounds like Tia **_**I thought to my self. Robert turned and yelled " shut up you blood whore" and the next thing we heard was a snap and a moan " bring it on I can do this all day" yup my thoughts are confirmed that is Tia.**

" **anyway Rosemarie your son is currently with his aunt but we don't know how long that will last. That all depends on you Rose" to make it een more clear who he had the camera zoomed in on Brett's face as energy hit him and he cried out " Mommy" then he started panting and Victor looked displeased. Huh Tia must have took it. **

**The camera re focused on Victor and he gave an evil grin along with last words " Goodbye Rosemarie we'll be waiting". Then the screen went blank. Dimitri and I looked at each other and Sydney came in to clean up the mess that was once my baby girl. Dimitri grabbed my hand and walked me down stairs I started counting every step.**

**1..**

**2..**

**3..**

**4..**

**I got all the way to 14 before my feet hit the linoleum floor of our kitchen. We walked through the door and out into the living room where our family was.**

**Lissa ran into my arms when she saw me. She had tears streaming down her face. " Rose your covered in blood" she said while reaching for a towel. I looked at my cotton blue sleep pants" Cam is dead" I whispered and sat down on the ground. Remembering all the fun times I had with Cam. Her first word, the first time she said I love you mommy, the first time she lost a tooth, when she learned to read poems.**

**I broke down in more tears and laid in a heap on the cold floor. My own mother came in and wrapped her arms around me. " Rose were all going to miss Cam but right now there is still Brett and you have to get him back and be strong for him" She knew. Wait of course she new Wesley probably filled her in on everything. Knowing she was right I nodded. **

**Ash came in holding a sleeping Leslie, I was wondering where that kiddo was at. " and we have to get this child back her momma" Ash had tears in her eyes as she handed Leslie over to me. She stirred and whispered " aunty Rose where's mommy?" I looked down at her as tears blurred my vision.**

"**I don't know baby. I don't know."**


	17. I've got a plan

**Thanks for the reviews guys and trust me they will have revenge but what price will come with it?**

**Rpov**

As I stood there with my family I felt my still sinking heart plumb it more. I know what I must do, but right now all I could do was picture everything that has happened and gone wrong in my life.

Most of it was Victor's fault especially torturing Lissa, taking my son, and ki-killing my daughter. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Dimitri standing in front of me with his tear streaked face inches from mine. " Rose we are going to get our family back and get revenge on that psychopath!"

I tried to smile at Dimitri calling someone a psycho but it just turned out as a grimace. Baby Leslie was clutching to her father as though he was the only thing keeping her there. Which he pretty much would be if we lost Tia and then he would go insane.

_Dang Rose way to stay bright._

_**Oh sorry Lissa I forgot you could here me.**_

_S'all right I'm just hoping to piece this family back together._

_**Me too Lissa, me too.**_

While we were chatting in our minds everyone else was just staring at us. " A little stalker-ish much guys. I mean I know we are beautiful and all but staring is just creepy"

Most of them let out little chuckles while others just gave me a weird look including my parents. Ash was crying and not looking at all like her old self. With all her sadness her hair started changing colors again. (**cool right?) **Right now it was a sea foam green and the hazel multi colored eyes that her and Tia share were an empty deep royal blue. If it were any one else I would say they were spazzing out or lost it.

But she did just lose her cousin (**Cam ****L)** and quite possibly her sister and other cousin. " you know what sitting here isn't going to help anything or anyone" Christian stated from his seat on the black leather coach between Lissa and Wesley.

After he said that I was sent a message from Tia

_3045 Hill st. two blocks from our house get there quick. As many guardians as possible I don't know how long I can last._

" Hey Wes do you know where or what 3045 Hill street is?" Wesley nodded and my hope was slightly restored. I was getting curious looks from around the room. " It is an abandon factory originally made in the mid eighteen hundreds and restored like twenty maybe thirty years back. Why?"

"Tia" was my only answer that was the only one I needed and the only one I liked. Adrian who was still quiet asked the question that seemed to be on Ash, and a lot of others faces. (**don't feel like naming them off) " **well what are we waiting for then?" Rose smiled and said "she wants as many guardians as possible" while putting on her so called "guardian mask".

Dimitri pov **( while walking to and sitting in the car)**

I'm so worried and pissed off but I'm not going to let Rose know that'll just send her over the edge more. Our poor, poor little Cameryn she will be dearly missed. Wait what was Wesley teaching us about last week. OH my gosh! I know what we can do.

" Dimitri" Rose said as we climbed into the sleek SUV's and bringing me out of our solution and into gazing at her beautiful deep warm brown eyes that still had a frightened child's look to them.

" yes Roza" I said still mesmerized by my thoughts and by her beauty. (**you know it's love when you can see how beautiful they are when they cry) **" Dimitri I'm sorry for not knowing sooner and not protecting her it's all my fault" her eyes filled up with tears, threatening to spill over. She curls against my side in the car as if I'm the only thing keeping her here.

This is not the strong brave Rose we all know and love this is the mother Rose who just lost one of her only kids while the other is missing and might be dead.

"oh no Roza it's not your fault besides I know what to do to bring her back and we will save our son"


	18. plans,confusion, and recon?

**School sucks lately too many assignments and too little time for my story ****L **

**Rpov**

Lissa and I were in the backseat of a red suburban while Wes and Dimitri were in front coming up with complete war tactics to kill this guy. The others and re enforcements are in different cars behind us. I'm still slightly confused and mourning over the loss of my child. My smart cracking yet intelegent and caring little baby . I remember when she was a baby as if it was yesterday

_Flashback_

_Looking around the light purple walls while slowly rocking my baby girl I knew this wouldn't last my vacation ends soon and I'll have to go back to Lissa and leave my munchkins here with their aunty and uncle. _

_It seems as if she knows this is going to be over soon because Cam latched onto my shirt with her chubby little hand her bright brown eyes changing into a subtle blue I knew from that moment on she would have the stronger of the gift betwixt her and Brett. _

_I'll have to keep a closer eye on her. _

I let out a bark of a laugh and Dimitri along with Liss turned to look at me funny. "Sorry just remembering how I promised myself I would keep a close eye on Cam and how she is now dead. And Dimitri why did you have us bring Cam's body? Was it to torture me? Was it to show how bad of a mother I've become? To neglect her own child thinking he baby was safe inside her house when no one was?"

Everyone had a look of surprise on their face. They finally saw just how hysterical I was. I mean my baby just died so sue me if I'm hysterical, it is my flesh and blood that just died and I'm not about to loose my cousin and my son. It is time for payback to that ass hat. Wes stopped the car and in a quiet solemn voice he said "we're here".

I immediately jumped out of the car and rushed to what might be our impending doom. God I know I don't worship you like I should or don't follow you to well but please keep us safe and save Brett and Tia from these dip tards.

**Will Rose save her kids or will it cost her, her life and yes just gave you a hint I said kids. You'll never guess what is actually going on and if you do don't tell anyone.**


	19. Reacon or disaster in disguise

Rose point of viewStepping out of the car I signaled to the others to swarm around back. This was going to be an all out war and we know it. I entered in the front just to have the door immediately shut behind me. I heard blood on the dance floors candy land playing as I walked around. A piercing scream filled the thick air as I trudged on. Willing my cousin and son to be okay. these guys are working with my last nerve and if these bastards want a challenge they got one even if I'm basically doing this alone. Wait till I get to Tia **, I got her stake an extra gun, a Swiss pocket knife, and a charmed weapon that we created. No clue what it will do but I need it, at least that's what I feel in my point of view (as door slammed shut after Rose)" Damn it!" I shouted as my attempts to open the door came up fruitless. My girl is in their, I have no clue whether or not she's armed, or.. My thoughts were cut off as a blood curdling scream filled the air. I faintly heard behind me Wesley whisper "Tia", and others like Lissa saying "God speed Rose" or a simple " Be careful." For awhile we just sat their until we heard a shot go off. Then Wesley bolted up and said "you know what Tia and I have been practicing this and for the most part it works." I stared at him and quickly sent him a text about Cam's body. I got a reply saying as long as the locket is on her body it will work. " alright everyone take hands" Wesley's naturally calm voice commanded us, I noticed his voice was edged with fierceness, and a leadership that usually radiates off of Tia in the most part. We did as commanded and before we could blink it felt like being sucked up a tight and narrow tube that held no air. Once we hit the ground and caught our breaths I sighed and said "teleportation" Wes nodded but said no more just stalked off into the direction he thought we were supposed to go.

Rose point of view ( before shots)I stalked down the hallway I've been seeing in my dreams and went to the last door. with shaking hands I grabbed the knob and give a quick jerky turn and kicked it open. What I saw left me breathless Brett fearfully hiding in the corner, and Tia in the center of the room being held up by chains with a dopey look on her face.I saw fresh bite marks on her neck, Brett noticing I was here ran over and hugged me to the best of his abilities. Picking him up then going to undo Tia's chains when a voice said " no you don't Rosemarie. Did you honestly think it would be this easy?" I would know that voice anywhere, it was the voice I loathed and wanted to kick out of existence it was the voice of Victor despicable man himself stepped out of the shadows along with Robert Duro. Man why can't for once I get a break. " your face Dashkov" he apparently find my Rose humor as funny as I did because he looked angry and the ground where I was standing started to shake. While I was steady enough I whipped out my hand gun and shot Victor right threw his black heart. Blood poured out over his crisp white shirt and his hand as he put it over the bullet the ground stopped shaking and I knew my bullet had made the impact I wanted. " That's for my daughter you SOB." The man named Robert was leaning over Victor and weeping bitterly. I unchained Tia and she fell to the floor soon Robert's eyes were fixated on me and they burned with anger. As soon as I met his eyes I wasn't standing there anymore I was in a field with a tornado coming and Lissa running out to meet it. Then through different scenes I saw our friends and family being murdered. The last two things I saw where him and Victor torturing Brett and them killing last one enraged me enough that it got me to shoot blindly again I don't know what happened next because I blacked out.


	20. R and D death scene? maybe

Dimitri point of view

I ran as fast as I could down that corridor. I turned the corner and slammed the door open to be hit with a bullet and to see Rose drop. Rose, my Roza, the mother of my children could be dead and I might possibly be next.

"ROZA" I shouted as her head hit the floor. The gun made a clattering sound as it hit the floor. Rose lie limp on the ground. I made a move to run over to Rose when an invisible force field knocked me into the wall. Robert smiled.

" uh-un Dimitri no going to save her now I want her to feel the pain of having everything torn away from her. I want her to experience what I have, the pain that I've received, I want her to experience death in her mind again, and again, and so on till she witnesses all of you die and dies herself in the process"

" you sick twisted son of a -" I was cut off by a throwing star slicing Robert's neck off. I watched the blood ooze down from his neck and saw his eyes wide open as his head hit the ground with a loud thump.

"payback's a bitch isn't it" I turned to see that dun, dun, da -dun Lissa threw the star. (**yay!) **I rushed to Rose's side, while I could feel the blood spreading through my shirt. My shoulder hurt a lot but I didn't care about that I cared about our kids and my Roza.

I slid on some blood that was on the floor and stopped next to my Milaya. I grabbed her still hand and felt a pulse but it was fading ever so slightly as seconds ticked by. Tears filled my eyes as Rose opened hers. " Dimitri I already knew this was going to happen" The tears that were pooling in my eyes fell and landed on my jeans.

Rose's shaking hand reached up and wiped them away. " At least I get to be with our little girl up in heaven. Now she won't be so lonely"

I heard the footsteps of our friends drawing hearer, and I heard the sobs coming from our family and friends when they heard Rose talk of death so fondly. " I love you Comrade" I heard her whisper as her eyes fell closed.

"NOOO!" I heard Lissa and many others scream. I shook violently as sobs rocked my body " ROZA, MY SWEET ROZA PLEASE COME BACK TO ME." SOB. " I CANT DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!" SOB. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE LOVE" I shouted while clutching her body to me for dear life.

As my tears hit her necklace it started glowing along with something in her hand. It looked like a dagger only not sharp and it had a matching one in her other hand.

Tia came limping towards me. " Dimitri you have to hold one while Rose holds the other and bring them both with the tips touching her necklace"

I did as I was told and watched as a bright light flooded the room. It was so warm and it felt nice.

**Oh cliff hanger. Is Rose really dead? Will she stay dead? Well that's coming up in my next chapter and the answer to both is … MAYBE! **


	21. Forgotten the ending

Roses point of view.I woke up in a hospital bed. I knew that because the blinding lights and that annoying beeping."well, well you actually decided to wake up." I turned to look at Christian, Lissa, and Dimitri." I'm so sorry to not grace you with my awesome personality firefly but I have to sleep sometime when you and Lissa aren't going at it" A deep blush filled Lissa's face, Christian frowned, and Dimitri had that stupid guardian mask on. " Hey Dimitri were are the twins and Tia,Wesley, and Leslie?"Dimitri's forehead crinkled as he said "who Roza your cousin and Wesley haven't arrived yet and I honestly don't know who those other people are."He doesn't remember our kids, or Leslie whose like my daughter. Was it all just a horrible dream? Then why am I here? "DR. O why am I here?" I said as I saw her walk into the room. "well Rosemarie you took quiet a blow when killing those strigoi and I'm sorry for the loss of Mason." So it was just a dream. My phone buzzed on the table next to my bed. "Liss can you bring me that?" Next thing I knew she tossed me my phone. I opened the text to see it was from Tia:_IT WAS ALL REAL, I TOLD DIMITRI SO HE KNEW HOW TO FIGURE OUT THAT WEAPON. I MADE IT SO VICTOR AND ROBERT WOULD STAY DEAD, AND OTHER PEOPLE THAT PISSED ME OFF, BUT EVERYONE ELSE LIVED AND OUR KIDS WEREN'T BORN YET._

Ok then. So everything happened but it also didn't happen. Damn why does my cousin have to confuse me.

I got distracted by my phone vibrating in my hand

_WE'LL BE THERE IN TEN MINUTES SO HOLD YOUR HORSES. NO PATIENCE STILL!_

Every one in the room looked at me funny when they saw I was laughing at my text. "what she can be funny" Dimtiri was looking at the chart in Dr. O's hand when his eyes about bulged out of his sockets. " Umm Rose were you always 75% Moroi and 25% human?"

Dr. O looked were he was pointing and gasped. " you guys do know what that means right?" Lissa squealed they looked at Lissa funny. " since my powers are what brought Rose back to life Rose is technically a royal morio." I froze and felt my eyes get wide. "wow and so is Tia cause Wesley brought her back"

Dimitri nodded, and then my door was broken down by a Tia followed by a Wesley who sucked me into a hug. " Hello cousins" they said at once looking at Lissa and I. Lissa blushed, while I said "well if it isn't this the best-est family reunion."

Tia nodded and said "wait till you get to your dorm then you hear the best part." she winked at the end and left me clueless. Like always with her. Sigh.

"Dimitri will you escort Ms. Hathaway back to her room?" Dr. O asked. " yes ma'am" Dimitri said with a smile. Damn knowing cousin. I thought with a smile on my face. We walked in silence until we reached my room. We went into my room, locked the door and Dimitri pushed me up against the well, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Rose you can never begin to fathom how worried I was to know that you could have been killed and I couldn't stop it." he said with his eyes closed. His voice cracked when he said killed.

"Hey Dimitri?" he opened his eyes to gaze into mine. "because I'm mostly moroi doesn't that mean I can have children with dhamphirs? Well you to be specific." His eyes flamed with love and gleamed with hope and mischief. "There is only one way to find out" He said while pushing me onto my bed.

**The end. ****J well I finished it and I love my ending.**


End file.
